


Tobacco and Tuberose

by RS317



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS317/pseuds/RS317
Summary: Modern AU.  Assumes fictional younger sister to William and Harry.  Unexpected comedic exchanges from our favorite duo.





	1. Bodyguard

"Bloody hell! Why do I need a personal body guard? Isn't my security detail enough? They follow me all over kingdom come as it is!"

The new king let out a long, suffering sigh as he rubbed his temples wearily and looked at his younger sister, her cornflower blue eyes blazing.

"Victoria, I don't know how to explain this to you anymore clearly. You’re the sister of a king now. You’re under my protection. You need a new chemist AND a personal bodyguard. I've found one person who can fulfill both roles. You have to admit, this is the perfect solution. He'll be working side-by-side with you while being able to protect you. At any rate, I am the king and I've already decided."

Victoria made a face and silently mimicked her brother's last sentence behind his back.

King William V laughed. "You know I can see your reflection in the window, right?"

Victoria stuck her tongue out childishly. "Where's Kate? I need her to talk some sense into you."

"Good luck with that. This was Kate's idea."

"Whaat?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Kate's idea", William repeated. "He was a chemistry fellow when we first started at St. Andrews and he has a degree in botany."

"And he's qualified to be a bodyguard how?" Victoria asked sarcastically.

"He was SAS, and has been doing private contract work for the government. Counter-terrorism and chemical warfare...that sort of thing. He’s distinguished himself over the last 20 years."

"He sounds old", Victoria muttered.

There was a cough, a giggle and the sound of an unfamiliar male clearing his throat.

"Vicky!" her sister-in-law exclaimed. "I've brought Lord Melbourne, your new bodyguard, to meet you."

Victoria groaned to herself. She'd just called him old. This bodyguard would probably be miserably cranky at her for that quip. She turned towards the person who her brother had chosen to be her bodyguard and her mouth dropped open. Royal upbringing prompted her to immediately close her mouth but she was frozen to the spot where she stood. Eventually, she found her voice.

"You've hired Rufus Sewell to be my bodyguard?" she asked incredulously. Oh, dear. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Lord Melbourne raised an elegant eyebrow, "No, m'am. Though I've heard that I resemble the actor, I most certainly am not he. William Melbourne at your service, your highness." He gave a slight bow of his head while extending his right hand.

She gripped it, her tiny hand engulfed in his longer-fingered grasp. She felt a shock of electricity run up her hand and felt her arm tingle. She stared at his hazel green eyes which looked at her intently. Victoria gave herself a mental shake and tore her gaze away from his eyes and down to his mouth. It was, it was - was he smirking at her?

She grabbed her hand away and straightened her back in an attempt to appear taller than she actually was. She wondered if he had felt the same shock of feeling run up his arm. Ridiculous. Of course he hadn't.

The king glanced at his wife and whispered, "What's going on? They are just standing there staring at each other." Perhaps this had been a bad idea after all.

Kate smiled and whispered back to her oblivious husband, "I do believe our little Vicky has met her match."

~~~~~~~~>

“William, lunch will be served on the terrace. Why don’t you and Lord Melbourne go on ahead. Victoria and I will be along shortly.”

“We’re being dismissed, Melbourne...let’s go”, the King laughed as he pecked his wife on the cheek.

As the men walked away, Victoria turned to her sister-in-law and lightly slapped her upper arm.

“Ouch!” cried Kate as she pretended to rub her arm in pain. “What was that for?”

“For hiring Rufus Sewell to be my body guard, that’s why! You KNOW I’m bonkers for Rufus Sewell! How could you?”

“He is dishy, isn’t he?” Kate leered mischieviously before gracefully falling into a chair. "And he's got that same husky voice".

“He’s Rufus!”

“He’s not. For one thing, he’s younger than Rufus and taller.”

“Really?” Victoria said sarcastically. “By how much?”

“Melbourne is 44 and 6’3”"

“Rufus is 50 and 6’1””

“See? Not at all the same. Plus, he’s got abs of steel. William has been working out with him. He keeps in shape. I don’t believe your Rufus is THAT buff.”

Victoria chewed on her thumbnail. “I adore Rufus just the way he is" she muttered. "Wait. Why were you calling him Lord? He’s not actually a Lord, is he?”

“Well, of course he is. He’s Viscount Melbourne - a great, great, great, great nephew or something of the Prime Minister.”

“You cannot be serious. Victoria and Lord Melbourne? The rags are going to have a field day with this.”

“You’ll be in America. Incognito.” Kate laughed uproariously.

“Not funny, Kate. Daisy Goodwin should hire you to write for her. NOT!” Victoria stood with her arms crossed, glaring at her sister-in-law. She did not need lines out of the TV series Victoria. It was bad enough that she closely resembled the actress Jenna Coleman who had been cast to play Queen Victoria. They could be twins except for the fact that Victoria's eyes were the exact shade of her ancestress. She would never have to wear contacts to mimic the eye color of Queen Victoria.

Kate finally stopped laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re so upset about, Vicky. Will Melbourne is the best person for this job. With you choosing to go to Santa Barbara for your next fragrance, William has to ensure that the very best person for the job is going with you. At least in Santa Barbara, they apparently don’t gawk at the rich and famous. You can live incognito up to a point. I still think you should bring Lehzen."

“First of all, I didn’t purposefully choose Santa Barbara. The flower farm there just happened to cultivate the newest, hardiest specimen of tuberose that could possibly grow in our flower houses. I need to be there to make sure the extract is exactly what I need for this new fragrance. Secondly, I’m trying to be more independent. Lehzen treats me like a child. She needs to be with Georgie and Charlie now. Besides, I’ll have Emma and Harriet with me. Emma is going to be spending the year writing grants for the Music Academy of the West while Harriet takes photography classes at the Brooks Institute. And thirdly, as I pointed out to William, I already have a security detail”.

“Yes,” Kate agreed. “But you need a body man as they say in America.”

“A body man or body woman is a personal assistant for American politicians. I’m no politician.”

“Semantics. You’re the sister to a king. He loves you dearly. We all do. Besides, Harry would never let him live it down were anything to happen to you”.

Victoria opened her mouth to protest and then immediately shut it. 

Kate continued. “Will is everything you need right now, Vicky. Trust me. He is a brilliant chemist and has been used in SAS to thwart terrorist attacks including biological warfare against the kingdom”.

Victoria looked up in surprise. “Seriously? How come I didn’t know about these terrorist attacks?”

“He discovered them before the terrorists could make a move. It was all hush-hush. Need to know. Will is not for accolades. He’s very humble. Look, I’m starved and I have to rescue Camilla from George and Charlotte. William has a function this evening so after I put the kids down for the night, come by and have a drink with me. We’ll talk some more.”

Victoria agreed and arm in arm the sisters-in-law walked to join the King and Melbourne.

~~~~~~~~>

“She doesn’t seem happy, Sir”, Melbourne observed.

“Who? Victoria? Don’t worry, Kate will bring her around. Besides, you look like Rufus Sewell. She’s bonkers for him,” William laughed.

“I don’t watch the television except to keep up with local news, Sir”, he replied seriously.

“First of all, would you stop with this “sir” business. I’ve always been Will to you. Just because I’m the king now doesn’t mean you need to use sir with me.”

Melbourne shifted in his seat. “I don’t agree but I’ll allow that I won’t use sir when we’re alone.”

“Good enough. Ahhh, finally. I thought you’d abandoned us. We were getting ready to start without you."

“I’m sorry, William. My conversation with Victoria took longer than I thought it would”.

“May I?” Melbourne pulled out the chair to his right for Victoria to sit.

“Thank you,” she replied. While he and her brother spoke, Victoria surreptitiously examined her new bodyguard. His eyes were deeply set under expressive dark brows. His high cheekbones were sharp in relief and his nose looked like that of a chiseled Greek god. He spoke with his hands - long, well-shaped fingers. What would it be like to have those hands - She shivered and closed her eyes. 

“Are you alright?” she heard him say in husky tones. Hoarse as if he had been yelling commands for years. “You shivered.”

“Fine, thank you. The breeze is chilly.”

“Breeze? The air is completely still, Victoria” her brother observed.

Kate came to her rescue. “You know, Melbourne is an excellent cook. You certainly won’t starve in Santa Barbara!”

“Victoria could eat a horse!” William offered. Kate delivered a sharp kick to her husband’s shin. “I mean she eats like a horse.”

“William! Just stop!” Kate admonished him.

“Ignore him, Melbourne. He may be King but he still acts like a child when it comes to his siblings.”

“I understand. My sister Emily still loves to torture me.”

“I apologize, Victoria...Melbourne,” William offered. “I hate to eat and run but Catherine and I must run off to attend some meetings. You two need to get to know one another before you fly off to the States so please stay as long as you like."

They said their goodbyes and left Victoria with Melbourne in awkward silence.

“Well, ma’am, would you like to go over our itinerary for the flight on Friday?”

She grimaced. “As long as you don’t call me ma’am. I feel like you’re addressing my grandmother. Victoria is fine. Besides you’re so much older than I am.” She clapped her hand to her mouth. She wished Kate were there to kick her shin this time.

“I’m so sorry, Melbourne. I mean, you’re not THAT old. Just older than me. Why you hardly have any gray hairs. I mean the gray you do have makes you look very debonair. I mean, not that you’re debonair or gorgeous or anything like that.” Unbelievable. She could not believe that she had just said that he was gorgeous. She wanted to sink into a deep hole.  
His green eyes flashed and he raised that eyebrow again. Fabulous, he thinks I’m a starry-eyed idiot.

“I’m 45 years old, a widower, no children. I believe you already know the basic information you need to know to ascertain that I will do a well-enough job at the company and that I will give my life to protect you.”

His voice soothed her and before she knew it, Victoria felt at ease. Then she looked at him - the sensual lips, the deeply hooded emerald eyes, the dark short waves she could easily grab onto while they --. Fuck. She was in trouble.

~~~~~~~>

FFS. He was in trouble. Why had he never realized she looked just like Jenna Coleman? He'd had a crush on her ever since the series Victoria had come out. Of course, he'd never told anyone. He never watched TV but William had told him their ancestors were being portrayed in a new TV series. So he'd watched and become captivated by Victoria and Melbourne. What 45 year old man would own up to that?

He was beginning to think he'd made a mistake agreeing to work for his Majesty, King William, but he could not refuse the request from his former student and friend. When he was still but a prince, William had served as a groomsman at his ill-fated wedding to Caroline. He had helped Melbourne pick up the pieces when she'd run off with Hugh Grant and then supported him in his decision to take Caroline back after Hugh had dumped her for a younger model. And finally, this compassionate royal had come to his aid when Caroline was killed in an automobile accident with their unborn son. It hardly seemed possible that 5 years had passed since he'd stood at their grave sites, mourning the loss of the son he knew in his heart he would have loved above all else. 

He remembered kneeling before the freshly turned earth, wondering what he could have done to prevent Caro's destructive path. One tear, then another until a deluge poured from his eyes. It was the future king of England who had stood by his side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder while he sobbed uncontrollably.

Yes. Will Melbourne would do anything for his king and the king's sister as it were.

He looked back at Victoria.

Her cornflower blue eyes bore into his, practically knocking the breath out of his body. All the bluster and indignation he had sensed in her melted away and her smile sent warning bells clanging through his mind. DANGER-DANGER. The King’s young sister was enchanting him with her eyes and her smile. He had to employ all defensive tactics at his disposal. Nearly a year with the King’s sister - working with her and protecting her. He groaned inwardly. Get it together, man, he admonished himself.

~~~~~~~~>


	2. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Melbourne finally make it to Santa Barbara. How long will it take her to separate her bodyguard from the character of Lord M and the actor RS?

“He looks like Rufus,” her friends said in unison, as they stood at a window watching Melbourne climb out of an SUV.

“Exactly,” Victoria said. “Do you see my problem now?”

“Not really,” drawled Emma. “I wouldn’t mind having him guard my body. How ‘bout you, Harriet?”

Harriet agreed. “I don’t see where the problem is either. Why are you being so crabby about him?”

Victoria groaned. “Ugh! He looks like Rufus. THAT is the problem! He looks like the man I’m in love with!”

“You don’t even know Rufus!” her brother intoned as he walked into the casual sitting room at Buckingham Palace.

“Are you eavesdropping, brother?” Victoria asked as her friends dropped into exaggerated curtsies.

“Your Majesty,” Emma said reverently.

William let out a loud guffaw! “Thanks for the laugh, Emma. I’ll take hug instead. And, no, I was not eavesdropping. Your voice carries.” 

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him. I’m just disappointed we won’t be able to see your adventures together in America,” Harriet said. Harriet had just found out she was pregnant and after having gone through infertility treatments for the last 2 years, they were taking every precaution to keep this pregnancy safe. There would be no traveling for her.

Emma agreed. “I think your time together will be highly entertaining. I’m glad the Academy of the West found a full-time grant writer because it would have been horrendous to pass on writing grants for Harry’s Invictus Games but well, I will miss your escapades with Lord M which I’m sure will be enormously funny.”

“You don’t understand,” she all but wailed. “I see him in my sleep! He’s all I think of! I’m obsessed!”

“With Melbourne?” asked William with surprise.

“NO! with Rufus!” cried the ladies in the room.

“I don’t understand,” William said. “Would someone care to explain?”

“No!” they all yelled.

Just then, Harry walked in with Kate and the youngest royals.

Victoria’s niece and nephew ran to her and almost knocked her over with their enthusiasm.

“Oh, my little birds!” she cried as she hugged them. “I will miss my eagle and my magpie so much!”

“Auntie Vic,” young George began, “will you bring me a bear back from “merica?”

“Of course, my little eagle,” Victoria cooed.

“And you, my mag-pie? What do you want Auntie Vic to bring you?”

Big blue eyes, filled with unshed tears looked up at Victoria. “Miss you! Don’t go!”

“Oh, no!” Victoria cried out. “Don’t cry, Charlie! Would you like Auntie Vic to sing you a song?”

At her niece’s nod, Victoria carried the young princess to a wing back chair and sat down to sing Brahm’s Lullaby.

From the doorway, the King stood with the newly arrived Melbourne. Both men were wincing. 

“Her singing is - “ Melbourne struggled to find an appropriate word.

“Atrocious?” offered the King.

“Is she tone deaf?” asked Melbourne.

“Yes,” everyone in the room replied.

Victoria looked up and saw her handsome bodyguard standing in the doorway. She started at his feet that were encased in black loafers, followed by dark jeans and a black tee-shirt. She skipped his mouth, made her way to his large green eyes and up to his curls. His curls. They were gone. He looked like Rufus’s character from Hercules especially with the 5 o’clock shadow he was sporting.

“Your hair!” she cried out. “What have you done to your hair?”

“My hair?” he repeated in confusion. He looked at William who shrugged at him. “I had it cut last night.”

Victoria looked distressed. “It will grow back, ma’am,” Melbourne said still not understanding the stricken look on her face. 

“Gawd!” shrieked Emma. “He even talks like Lord M.”

Harriet whispered to Emma, “Good lord. She is in trouble, isn’t she?”

“She won’t be able to separate the 3 of them - Melbourne, Lord M and Rufus. Damnit. I wish I could be in America to watch this. It’s going to be enormously entertaining.”

“Well now,” Kate said in a loud voice. “I think we should get on with our goodbyes so that Melbourne and Victoria can leave to catch their flight.” William looked at his wife fondly. Kate to the rescue. She knew how to control a room without stares and without incident.

There were tight hugs and tears as the siblings and friends said goodbye to their beloved Victoria.

“I’ll be back for Christmas,” she sniffed as tears threatened again. “That’s just 8 months away!”

“In time for a Christening,” Harriet said as she patted her tummy.

The look on Victoria’s face brightened. “I’ll be a godmother!”

Harriet promised she would.

Will walked up to Melbourne. “You’d better get her out of here or you’ll miss your flight. I know my sister is in the best of hands. Just, you know, don’t sleep with her,” he finished a little awkwardly.

Melbourne coughed, “I don’t plan to, Your Majesty.

Melbourne walked up to Victoria and with a protective hand to the small of her back, he ushered her out of the room.

“Mrs. Melbourne,” 3 female voice and 1 male said out outloud.

“What?” Harry asked innocently at the raised brows. “I watch, Victoria the TV series, as much as anyone else. And yes, I see it. Poor Melbourne.”

“What are you all talking about?” William asked in exasperation.

“And HE was the one crowned King?” Harry muttered in disgust. “Come on. We’re going to go watch the first 2 episodes of Victoria. You’ll understand then.”

“You watched Victoria?” his older brother asked.

“Yes. Meghan insisted. C’mon now. Let’s go.”

\-------->

“The head pilot said we’ll be ready to take off in about 5 minutes,” Melbourne said as he took his seat across from Victoria.

She nodded her head before resting it against the cool cream leather of her seat. Her hands were clasped tightly together on her lap. Her face was pale. She was beautiful, he thought.

As the plane began to taxi on the runway, he noted that beads of sweat had begun to form on her upper lip and her breathing had become erratic. He realized she was not well.

“Ma’am?” Melbourne raised his voice over the din of the plane engines. “Ma’am, can I get you some water?”

Victoria opened her eyes and shook her head. “I think I’m going to hurl!”

As quickly as he could, Melbourne found a bag just for this kind of thing and Victoria retched until she was dry heaving. Tears were streaming down her face as much as from the force of her stomach emptying as embarrassment. He rubbed circles on her back and whispered assurances as the plane leveled off to its cruising altitude.

“Better?” Melbourne asked.

Victoria nodded, mortified that he had had to come to her aid like that. He’d been so gentle with her.

“I am so sorry,” Victoria apologized. “I have a weak stomach for plane rides. I prefer ships and boats to planes but boating to America was out of the questions. I don’t suppose anyone told you?”

“It was no trouble, Ma’am. Would you like me to assist you to the restroom so that you can freshen up a bit?” She nodded her consent. While he stood, hunched over, outside of the tiny bathroom, he moved to ran his fingers through his hair. He laughed to himself when he realized he didn’t have curls to run his fingers through.  
Melbourne helped her back to her seat and just as he was about to resume his position across from her, the plane hit an air pocket. Victoria reacted instinctively and grabbed for Melbourne who awkwardly secured the seat belt around his lap in the seat next to her. One of the crew opened the cockpit door to check on them before announcing that they would be flying through turbulence for the next 30-45 minutes.

Victoria moaned as she leaned towards Melbourne. He put his arm around her shaking shoulders and cooed. She’d broken out in a sweat and her hair was plastered to her head.

“Ma’am, ma’am - can you answer a question for me?”. She nodded weakly.

“Do you have medication for this condition?” She replied that she didn’t...that she just avoided flying. “For the last 30 years?”

She smiled wanly, “Unbelievable, right? I’m the royal who stays mouse-like in the lab creating fragrances. I’m a nerd. Largely ignored and I’m fine with that. I haven’t traveled much outside of the continent.”

“Ohhhh!” she moaned as the plane hit a particularly bad air pocket.

Hours later, after a stop for refueling in New York and a trek across the United States, they finally landed in Santa Barbara. Victoria was exhausted and very probably, dehydrated. Melbourne was not much better given how he’d taken care of Victoria the entire trip. She was so weak she could barely walk and as she turned to exit the main door of the plane, her legs gave way and she started to crumple to the floor. Melbourne caught her and yelled for assistance. He easily lifted her into his arms and descended the short distance to firm ground.

The chauffeured car that he’d arranged for raced for Santa Barbara’s Cottage Hospital and Melbourne placed a call ahead. They were met at the ER doors by the attending on duty. Victoria did not stir and William Melbourne was panicked.

He refused to leave her side and it was with great relief that he was told that he could take her home after she received a bag of fluid to combat the dehydration as a result of her illness on the plane.

As they led him to the room of Victoria Wales, the name she used abroad, he felt a hitch in his stomach as he first glimpsed her laying in the hospital bed. She was so still and pale.

“Victoria? Victoria, I am here,” he murmured. His hand brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead.

“Lord M?”, she answered. Her eyes opened and she smiled. She was dreaming her favorite dream. His face was close to hers and she prepared to receive his kiss.

“Victoria,” he said trying not to laugh at her puckered lips. “It is I...William Melbourne - your bodyguard.”

Victoria opened one eye. Closed it. She licked her lips. She’d just tried to kiss her fuckingly gorgeous Rufus, Lord M-lookalike bodyguard.


	3. Jet-lagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high in the first 24 hours of their stay in Santa Barbara.

She awoke to a beautiful smell. A jasmine but one she wasn't entirely familiar with. 

She got out of the plush bed and made her way to the balcony where the French doors stood open. Light from a full moon illuminated a large expanse of water on the horizon. She smiled. The Pacific Ocean. How thrilling!

Then she looked down and saw Melbourne swimming across the length of the pool. He was magnificent, she admitted to herself. Muscles rippled across his back and shoulders. When he flipped to begin a backstroke, she saw his carved chest lightly matted with hair that tapered down his stomach, past his navel and disappeared down - she gulped - there. Wow. Like jaw-dropping wow! She backed up and crashed into one of the French doors. Melbourne immediately righted himself and looked up.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" He was getting out of the pool, water pouring off of him. He raised his arm to slick his hair back. Victoria yelped and fell against the door again. He was like a freaking Calvin Klein commercial.

"Yes," she called out. "Just wide awake." And a little aroused. "What time is it?"

"12 am, Ma'am. I've made a chicken Florentine pasta if you're hungry."

Her stomach growled. She wasn't sure if the growl was for him or food. "I'll be right down." 

Melbourne had already set the table for 2 and was reaching for wine glasses when she entered the kitchen. 

"That smells divine... chicken Florentine you said?"

He nodded. "It's a recipe from The Pioneer Woman. She's an American on the Food Network with a cooking show. Her recipes aren't particularly healthy but they seem to be fool-proof."

"I'm impressed," Victoria said genuinely. "Are you a sommelier, too?"

He laughed, "No, I prefer brandy but we are in wine country. I have a Pinot chilling in the fridge."

"Please, sit." He gestured to one of the chairs at the farm table.

She sat and watched him as he prepared their meal. It was obvious that he was no stranger to a kitchen.

He pulled out a loaf of bread from the oven and Victoria's stomach grumbled. She looked up wide-eyed and exclaimed, "oh! Excuse me!"

Fine lines around Melbourne's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Almost ready."

After everything was on the table, he opened the bottle of wine, poured for the both of them and sat across from her.

He gestured for her to begin. She took a bite and groaned.

"Oh, my...this is delicious ," she said, closing her eyes to allow her tongue to fully taste the flavors in her mouth. She bit a cherry tomato and an explosion of earthy goodness filled her mouth. 

The sound of a fork clattering onto a plate broke her gastronomic euphoria.

She looked to see Rufus, uh, Melbourne, that is, staring at her, open-mouthed, hand mid-air.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"No, Ma'am," he hastily said. "I was just thinking of something I need to pick up tomorrow."

She accepted his explanation and continued with the meal in silence, occasionally letting out a satisfied sigh. Each time, she noticed how Melbourne fidgeted in his seat. 

2 servings of pasta, a plate of salad, and half a loaf of bread later, she declared herself too full to move.

But, as he started to clear the table, she stood up and insisted that he sit while she cleaned up.

"Fair division of labor, my lord," she said teasingly. "You cook, I'll clean up."

"That will be fine with me," Melbourne said as he sat in a kitchen chair, his long legs extended in front of him nursing a glass of wine.

"Did you have a nice swim?"

"Yes...let me know when you'd like to have at it so I can warm it up."

"What do you mean? Your body heat can raise the temperature of the water?" The minute those words left her mouth she felt like an idiot.

"Never mind...don't answer that. A pool heater, of course."

He chuckled. "Yes, a pool heater, Ma'am. With it being May, the water will still be chilly."

"There! I'm done," she declared as she wiped her hands on a towel. "You're a very neat chef, Lord M."

Melbourne lifted an elegant brow.

"You called me Lord M again."

She grimaced. "I apologize. It's difficult not to. You look so much like him. You look like Rufus and frankly, you're driving me crazy."

"You flatter me, Ma'am'" he sniffed.

She looked at him from under her lashes.

"Must you keep calling me, Ma'am?"

"it seems fitting. After all, you are my employer."

"But I want to dance with you!"

"Not tonight, ma'am," he answered as if on script.

She clapped her hands together. "I knew it!" She affectionately threw her arms around his neck and said, "You're either really Rufus Sewell or you're a closet Victoria fan!"

He laughed as he extricated himself from Victoria's hug. "Guilty...I watch Victoria. I have several times. I can't stand Albert. My great-great-great-great uncle should have married the Queen!"

They laughed as Melbourne poured two brandies and motioned for her to follow him outside. They sat on a swinging bench watching palm tree fronds sway in the night breeze.

"I have a date tomorrow night," she blurted out.

He choked on his brandy. "What?" he sputtered. "How can you have a date? We've only just arrived!"

"The emergency doctor last night asked me to dinner and I said yes. Do you think you could drive me downtown? We're having Mexican food at Carlitos."

Melbourne didn't respond to her request. Instead he asked for a name to run a background check.

"No! Absolutely not!" 

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. This is the procedure for anyone who comes into contact with you. Everyone at the lab has been checked. Anyone who wants to date you will be checked. There will be no compromise on this," he said.

She glared at him. "Dr. Andrew Kelly."

"Thank you. I suggest we retire for the night, your Highness."

"Your HIGHNESS?" asked Victoria incredulously. "Where is that coming from?"

A tick worked at the side of his mouth as he stood there looking at her with no expression. She noticed how pronounced his cheekbones were. "You're jealous!" she accused him.

He blinked at her. "No, Ma'am...I am not jealous. I am doing my duty to protect you as I promised our king."

As she stood there clenching her teeth, he continued. "If you will excuse me, I am going to sweep the perimeter of the house. I suggest you return to your bedroom."

She barely suppressed an angry shriek.

Melbourne stood at the bottom of the stairs. This would not do. He was jealous. Outrageously jealous with no right whatsoever to feel that way. But that plane ride, where she had been so sick and laid in his arms, listening to his stories from his childhood, stroking his hand while with his other he drew comforting circles on her back, he felt something deep inside him unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He wanted to protect her. He wanted her to look at him adoringly with her wide blue eyes.

Upstairs, Victoria was on the phone with Kate. Crying. Melbourne was horrible. Devastatingly handsome. Kind. Sweet. So well-endowed. Infuriating. So shaggable. Arrogant. A superb cook. Caring. Yes, she would sleep on it. Yes...she would call back.

"Well, fuck," Kate breathed out.

William reached out sleepily. "Now? Can't it wait. We didn't arrive home until just a few hours ago.

Kate ruffled his hair. "My sexy king. No. I'm talking about Vic and Melbourne." 

He yawned inelegantly. "Trouble in paradise already?"

"It would seem so. He called her "your highness" and she accused him of being jealous of a date she has tomorrow."

"A date? She's been there all of 24 hours. He'd better run a background check."

"That's what they argued about."

"What are going to do about her? She's near 32 years old. She's a brilliant chemist but she acts like a teenager."

"Your father sheltered her too much. This is the result. But I feel strongly that Melbourne is perfect for her. They just need to figure it out."

"I'm glad that's settled. Now...about that fuck..." he began as he reached for Kate.

She playfully swatted at his hands before letting him cover her body with his.


	4. Regis Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She interrupts her brother.

There was a knock at his door. Melbourne rose from his bed quickly and opened the door.

She was standing there. Petite. Dainty. Wearing a nightgown made sheer by the moonlight behind her.

He suppressed a groan. WHY was she doing this to him?

"Yes. Ma'am?"

"Lord M, I mean, Melbourne, there is something I wanted to tell you. It's rather personal".

He said nothing, waiting.

She looked up at him, his sharp cheekbones casting shadows, his green eyes brilliant in the moonlight.

She spoke. "I have never been...with a man."

His eyes widened for a split second. Then he nodded slightly, opening his mouth to say something but he could not think of anything appropriate. Cool?

When he didn't respond, she continued. "I wanted to tell you just so that you don't worry about me tonight. On my date. I've waited this long...I'm not planning on losing my virginity to just anyone."

"Well, this is awkward," he thought. When the king had told him Victoria was sheltered he had not realized just how much.

"I will keep that in mind, Ma'am."

"Thank you,," she said softly before reaching up to peck him on the cheek.

He watched her walk back to her room, her naked back outlined under her nightgown. As his cock threatened to peek up over the waist band of his sweat pants, he muttered, "sorry buddy...she is off limits. Even moreso now."

Melbourne closed his door and headed to his ensuite bathroom for a cold shower.

~~~~~~~~>

William, the King, groaned. "Please don't answer the call!"

"I have to," Kate said apologetically. "What if it's an emergency?"

"It's Victoria!" he said in exasperation as he pulled out of his wife.

William laid on his back, trying to calm his nerves. Making love to his wife in the middle of the afternoon was a pleasure he and Kate shared. With all the responsibilities and late night meetings and parties of his new position, the middle of the afternoon was sometimes the only chance they had to be amorous.

He half-listened to the conversation Kate was having while he reminisced on their sexual exploits while at University.

"Why would you say that?" Kate exclaimed in a whisper.

"I don't know!" Victoria whispered back into her cell. "I can't seem to think straight around him!"

"Why are we whispering?" Kate asked.

"I have no idea why you are. I am because Rufus, ugh, I mean, he has the hearing of a bat!"

"Why can't you just call him Melbourne?"

"It's too formal."

"Lord M?"

"Not helpful, Kate."

"Then how about..William. It is his name after all," Kate correctly pointed out.

"No. What if we end up together? I can't bloody well yell out my brother's name while we're shagging!"

"Shagging? You're planning to shag Melbourne? Hold on a moment." Kate muffled the phone and Victoria heard what sounded like a struggle.

"Kate, Kate...is everything all right?"

"It's your brother, the King. You are not to shag your bodyguard! Melbourne, hell! All men are off limits!"

"Will! You can't tell me who I can or cannot sleep with!" she said indignantly.

"Oh yes I can. I am your sovereign. I can have him thrown into the Tower!"

"As what? A museum security guard? You're not being fair! I bet you and Kate were just shagging when I called!"

"We're married! And yes, you interrupted us!"

"Regis interuptus! I told him I was a virgin."

"Vic... you are inappropriate! And you reveal too much!"

"I know it. I told Kate I cannot think straight around him."

"Well, you've told him. Now he probably won't want to shag you if the idea ever crosses his mind. Huh. That's fine them. Well done, Victoria."

"What do you mean? William? Are you there?"

"Bad connection!" He hung up. William collapsed back onto his pillow. "She interrupted us for THAT?"

Kate turned over onto her side. "I told you, they'll figure it out. Regis interruptus. That's a clever one."

As William pondered what had just transpired, he heard little snuffles coming from Kate. He rolled his eyes. His darling Kate was fast asleep.


	5. Wrong Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melbourne is stunned by her beauty as she prepares to go on The Date.

"He's not here yet," Victoria observed with a little nervousness as she looked around the bar area of Carlitos.

"I'm sure he'll be along shortly," Melbourne reassured her, trying not to stare at the naked expanse of her back.

He'd been waiting to take her to her date and was rendered speechless when she had walked out onto the back patio of the house wearing a dress of sea green. The silk chiffon swirled around her legs from the breeze coming off the ocean. 

"What do you think?" she asked shyly. Victoria turned slowly. As she did, he was caught unawares by the modest neckline skimming her collarbone that suddenly turned into an expanse of naked skin. Her dress was completely backless. He itched to reach out and stroke her creamy skin.

Their eyes met and held. As they stood against the backdrop of the Pacific with a sky painted magenta and orange, they appeared to be part of a choreographed photo shoot. Victoria looked like she had just floated out of the ocean mist and Melbourne, dressed in linen, was ruggedly handsome in caramel colored trousers and a loose fitting open collared shirt in the palest of blues.

"You look stunning," he said honestly.

Not realizing it, they had moved towards each other. Victoria raised a hand to his cheek and stroked the side of his face. He breathed in the scent of jasmine and his eyes fluttered closed.

"You haven't shaved," she mused, as her thumb caressed his skin.

"I can if you prefer, ma'am", he offered, knowing he should move from her innocent touch but unable to will himself away.

"No," she smiled. "It suits you, Lord M".

He had turned his head then, his nose and mouth grazing her open palm. She inhaled sharply. The sound made his eyes open and he shifted so that their eyes connected again.

"We should go," he said reluctantly walking ahead to the SUV.

She nodded her head wondering whether the flutters in her belly were due to anticipation of her date or because of the unexpectedly touch of his lips to her palm. She lifted her palm that had caressed his face. It smelled like him...his musky scent mixed with, hmmm, lime and tobacco. She laughed. She was going to have a talk with him. Melbourne was wearing her competitor's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is so untried that she has really no clue that Melbourne is affected so deeply by the merest of her touches. Fun and hilarity to follow at SoHo.


	6. Melbourne's Agitation

"Victoria!" a voice called out.

Melbourne felt his hackles rise. 

Victoria turned towards the voice and gave a beautiful smile to the tall man approaching her.

Melbourne suppressed an eyeroll. Fantastic. The good doctor really did look like Jude Law. He'd seen the reports on Dr. Andrew Kelly come through: summa cum laude from both the prestigious universities he'd attended, glowing reports from employers, professors, colleagues and neighbors. A soccer player and marathoner. Impeccable healthy financials. He spent most summers volunteering in South America because he was fluent in Spanish. He'd felt queasy. Kelly was near perfect. 

Dr. Kelly enclosed both of Victoria's hands in one of his and leaned in for a kiss. She gave him both cheeks but not before seeing Melbourne's stormy look.

Melbourne saw her raise one pretty brow. She'd seen him - all clenched jaw. Clearly, she was amused.

He needed to be on his game. He had a job to do and it wasn't falling for Victoria.

"Dr. Kelly," he said briskley. "William Melbourne. I am Ms. Wales' companion."

"Bodyguard," Victoria interjected.

Andrew Kelly looked at Melbourne congenially and held out his hand in greeting. 

"Hey...call me Drew. Do you want to join us? I don't want to get in the way of your job," Victoria's date saud good-naturedly.

"Thank you, but no," Melbourne said formally. "I'll be a few tables away".

He saw Victoria release her breath in what looked like relief. 

"Great! Victoria, this way. I got us a table near the fountain."

Andrew placed his hand on Victoria's naked back and Melbourne almost decked him as they walked by. She was smiling up at the handsome doctor, totally oblivious to him, bodyguard.

An hour passed by. And then another. Melbourne crossed his leg the other way for the thousandth time. Victoria and the doctor seemed to have endless topics to laugh and talk about. She was so animated, her dimples flashing, her hands reaching across the table to lay a hand on his wrist as she was wont to do when making a point.

Several women had walked past Melbourne, whispering behind their hands. Some wondered if he was Rufus Sewell. Others just appreciated his hooded green eyes and the pout of his mouth as he sat nursing his 5th Italian soda, his long fingers caressing the glass. He hadn't noticed a single one of them. While his keen senses were alert to their surroundings and any possible dangers, another part of him was locked on his charge and Victoria's interaction with her date.

Finally, after an additional half hour, they stood and approached Melbourne. He was standing when Victoria put a hand on his wrist.

"We're going to a club called SoHo for after dinner drinks and dancing! Would it be outside of protocol for me to ride with Drew?"

"Drew? Was Drew calling her Vic, too?" he thought with some snark.

Melbourne explained politely that proper clearances had not been made for her to ride in other vehicles.

"That's alright, Vic," Drew said. "I'll meet you there." He turned to give the name and street to Melbourne.

Once in their SUV, Victoria turned to Melbourne. "Do you think you might be able to look a little less intimidating? Even all those women drooling over you scurried away when you scowled in my direction."

"I hadn't noticed," he said disinterestedly.

"They all had those Southern California bodies shown on TV. How could you not have noticed! They were practically throwing themselves at you!" she finished irritably.

Melbourne couldn't help it. He smiled.

"Really, Ma'am? I suppose I did notice that one blonde with the fantastic figure who slipped me her cell number."

Victoria's mouth dropped open. Without looking at him she stiffly said, "That was very forward of her."

Her obvious irritation made him feel almost 100% better. As he drove the SUV into the parking lot of SoHo, he reminded himself that jealousy over Victoria's affections were not part of his job. He was beginning to feel empathy for the Melbourne portrayed by Rufus.

As they got out of the car, sensuous Latin rhythms floated in the air around them. Drew sauntered up to them, swaying his hips like a pro.

Victoria moved close to the handsome doctor and within a half second was in rhythm with him. Drew's hands lay on the upper curve of her tight derriere while her arms reached up and lightly clasped his shoulders. They danced in step a few more seconds before they said in stereo, "You dance salsa!"

Drew explained that his mother was of Brazilian and Venezuelan descent so Latin rhythms were in his blood. Victoria confided that her ballet instructor was a closet salsa fanatic so had made sure that with her classical ballet training came several Latin dance moves.

Melbourne walked up behind them, forcing himself to keep his eyes elevated from Victoria's shapely bottom. She was so tight and petite he knew his large hand and long fingers could easily cup her. He felt the now familiar stirring in his loins that he had to admit came only with thoughts of Victoria.

As they reached the dance floor, without hesitation, Victoria threw her purse carelessly at Melbourne's head and herself into Drew's arms. 

"Ouch," a proper British voice intones. Melbourne didn't turn. He didn't need Victoria's head of security to see the agitation on his face. Or the humiliation of having a purse thrown at his head for safe keeping.

"Someone is agitated," Spencer said, "and it is not Princess Victoria."

Too late. Melbourne's agitation was apparentlt in plain view.

Melbourne clenched his jaw. "She's maddening."

"I warned you," the older man said. "She is charming, kind, generous and intelligent. But she is also feisty and as innocent as a lamb." Spencer Whitehall would know. Whitehall was brought in as a member of the Royal family's security presence the day Victoria was born.

He'd known Melbourne was the perfect candidate when King William had broached the subject of Victoria's project in America. Both he and the King also knew of her teenage-like crush on the famous actor that Melbourne so closely resembled.

"Does she know?" Spencer yelled in the din of the music.

"No," Melbourne yelled back.

Spencer shook his head. "You need to tell her Melbourne. Before she finds out by accident. Aren't you consulting in a few weeks?"

"Yes but I really don't know why she needs to know ahead of time."

Spencer shook his head. "Women don't like surprises of this magnitude."

Melbourne nodded without taking his eyes off Victoria.

Drew was twirling her expertly. Her brows were knitted together in concentration. As he caught her in a tight embrace the music ended and there was thunderous applause around them.

They made their way laughing and out of breath to Melbourne who had managed to put on an exaggerated air of disbelief.

"Ma'am! I didn't know you danced so well!"

"Yeah, Victoria! You were amazing!" Drew lowered his mouth to her neck and breathed. Melbourne gnashed his teeth thinking he was going to need a dental appointment before long with all the teeth grinding he was doing.

"When you have a fantastic dance partner, it's easy."

Drew smiled and ran a hand through his thick wavy sandy brown hair as he turned to take a call from his cell.

They couldn't hear what he was saying but the change in body language was evident.

After he hung up, he explained that he'd just been called in to deal with a multi vehicle accident on the 101 freeway. 

"I'm sorry Vic. I need to go. There are some serious injuries. I'll call you." He hugged her and hesitantly, softly kissed her on the mouth.

Victoria's eyes were still closed after he had walked away.

Melbourne's heart dropped.


	7. Her Innocence Explained

He stared at her, struggling not to plant his own lips on her mouth. Thankfully, he did not need to make any decisions since she opened her eyes to discover that Drew had already left.

She smiled. Her smiles were like rays of sunshine but at the moment he felt as if they were daggers. He let out a laugh of disgust. He was well on his way to becoming a character out of a Jane Austen novel. 

Victoria sashayed her way to Melbourne and crooked a finger at him. He looked at her blankly but inside he was melting. His body against Victoria's in a sensual dance?

Suddenly her hands were on his chest and she reached up to say in his ear, "Will you dance with me this night, Lord M?"

At just that moment, they were jostled by a pair of dancers. Victoria lost her footing and grabbed around Melbourne's neck while his hands landed low around her bottom. He had her in a lift and while the band slowed the tempo down he slowly lowered her feet to the ground. He hissed as her  
lips connected with his neck and her breasts slowly dragged down his chest. 

They moved in concert together. Her 4 inch heels gave her just enough height so that Melbourne could hold her hips close to his. She felt him. All of him, rock hard against her.

"Did he make you feel this way, Victoria?" he murmured in her ear.

"No," she breathed raggedly.

He splayed one hand across her buttocks while the other caressed her spine. 

"Good," he said as he pulled her closer.

She was panting and he could feel her nipples against his chest. The thought of what they must look like made him want to rip her dress off on the dance floor. 

But, it was that very thought that felt like a bucket of ice water being thrown in his face. What was he thinking? He was practically shagging the King's sister on a club dance floor!

He pushed her away and then comically pulled her back in. He was sporting a substantial hard on for the princess. He couldn't hide the tent it created in the linen pants. He needed to slow things dow-

Good gawd! Her lips were back on his neck.

"Victoria!"

"Mmmmm...you. Smell. Sooo. Good, Lord M," she breathed against his neck.

Melbourne's eyes rolled back in his head.

"It's William. My name is William."

And just like that, the moment was gone. 

~~~~~~~~>

"I don't understand why you are so upset with me, Ma'am!" he rasped as he kept up with Victoria who was angrily stalking up to the house. 

With clenched hands, she turned to him and shrieked.

"Ugh!!!!"

He got ahead of her in two strides and unlocked the door of the house. 

Victoria stomped in, glared at him and then ran upstairs where she gave her door a slam.

Melbourne dropped onto the couch and let his head fall back.

The King was going to have his head. 

 

~~~~~~~~>

She went downstairs in search of a snack. She'd gone to bed so mad. How could Melbourne not understand how upset she was. She'd gone on a date with a perfectly wonderful doctor and he'd gone and ruined it by being - Melbourne! 

She grabbed a stem of grapes from the fridge and wandered through the darkened house into the living room.

She found him sleeping on the couch. Shirtless. Shit. He was gorgeous. She gulped as she watched him - an arm extended over his head, his other laying on his taut stomach. Her eyes wandered further south to stop at his crotch. As she stood there, slowly eating one grape at a time, she stared mesmerized watching his cock twitch under his thin briefs.

~~~~~~~~>

She was standing there in that filmy nightgown again - looking gorgeous - and he was reacting. Well, a certain part of his body was reacting. He couldn't help it.

He was watching her from under his hooded eyes, getting harder with each passing second. He had to do something or he'd be standing at full attention and who knows what the impetuous woman might do. 

"Anything I can help you with, Ma'am".

She practically jumped out of her skin.

"Lord M! You're awake!", she exclaimed in surprise.

"I wasn't. I heard you breathing then smelled your scent."

Without invitation, she sat on the edge of the couch and reached over to place a grape in his mouth. 

Thank goodness he had had the forethought to grab a throw pillow against his manhood when she sat next to him. He was stirring again. 

She smiled at him, looking contrite. "I'm sorry, Lord M."

He almost protested at her continued address of him as Lord M but decided to let it go. Technically, he was Lord Melbourne and she for some reason found ease in giving him an affectionate nickname just as Queen Victoria had with his ancestor.

"For what, Ma'am?"

"For being so mad earlier. I lost control of my temper and there was no excuse for it."

Melbourne laughed. "Ma'am - you had every right to be upset. I took advantage of the situation. I should not have provoked you."

"I have a confession to make," she began. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"Could you please make room for me?" 

He obliged by sitting up and placing his feet on the floor in front of him. To his utter surprise, she settled in the spot next to him and proceeded to cuddle up against his side with her arms wrapped around him.

"Ma'am?" he began.

"Yes, Lord M?" she looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Never mind. What was it you wanted to tell me."

"Have you noticed that I'm a little different? I mean not in a bad way. Just that I'm impulsive, I don't filter my thoughts much, I'm somewhat clumsy and I also have a compulsive need to touch you?"

"Well, I suppose so. But it's not as if I've been analyzing your every move."

She snorted. "There is a reason I am all those things that most women my age are not. I have a neurological disorder called  
Dyspraxia. It's a motor processing disorder. I am what doctors call a high functioning dyspraxic being that I was able to earn higher degrees in academia."

Melbourne found himself stroking her hair and listening to her admission. "It is the main reason I was kept out of the usual royal spotlight and sheltered. Mummy wanted to do more to help me but then she died and Father insisted the best thing for me was to keep my diagnosis quiet and just get through it.

" And your brothers? They know?

"Yes, of course. As you've seen they are very protective of me."

Victoria poured her heart out to Melbourne sharing her frustrations, her fears and her hopes.

When she had finished, she asked with some fear, "You don't think I'm weird or broken?

"Of course not" William assured her. He stroked her face with his thumb. "You're not weird or broken. You're beautiful and smart and funny."

"But no one has wanted me in a sexual way, until you, Lord M", she said. "And then, you yanked yourself abruptly away from me. My feelings were hurt," she confessed.

"I know that things will change between us because of my confession." She put a finger to his lips when she sensed his protest. "It is ok. I understand. Besides, Drew has asked me to join him every night week for dinner."

Victoria was wrong. Nothing had changed. He still felt like he wanted to deck the handsome, salsa dancing, humanitarian. And he still felt an almost overwhelming desire for his sovereign's sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dyspraxia actually does exist. It is indeed a motor processing disorder. My 9 year old daughter has it.
> 
> As I started developing this Victoria, I wanted to write her as an adult but with the qualities of a teen more in line with young Victoria ascending to the throne. 
> 
> I realized this evening that I was writing a character with very similar traits to an adult Dyspraxic. The realization surprised me. The clumsiness, the blurting out of inappropriate, often personal info, the very physical need for touch (sensory), the loving nature, innocence and in my daughter's case, an innate happiness. My S is always happy no matter how difficult her circumstances (She has substantial learning disabilities). And My Victoria seems to be the same way. And like my daughter, Victoria blazes hot in anger or hurt, but is quick to forgive...never holding back affection.
> 
> That's where the similarities end because Victoria is very much an adult when it comes to Lord M and very high functioning.
> 
> I just wanted to provide background and highlight this disorder. I had NO intention of using it, but this Victoria spoke out for herself and the millions of people afflicted with this little known disorder. 
> 
> Victoria will continue to entertain us and Melbourne with her innocent comic timing.
> 
> And yes, Drew is still in the picture and yes, we'lll be getting to the mystery surrounding Lord M soon. ~xoxo


	8. A Little Bit of This and That

Melbourne was leaning against the kitchen counter, enjoying a hot cup of coffee and the mountain view through the window over the sink. The beauty of this particular part of Southern California was being able to enjoy ocean breezes and views out one window and mountains from another. 

"A week of dinners with the doctor?" Spencer asked. "You're sure you want to tag along on those?"

"I have to. It's my job," Melbourne said glumly. "Jesus. I don't know if I can do this for an entire year."

Spencer looked sympathetic. "It's been 5 days, William, and you're half in love with her already."

Melbourne protested. "That's ridiculous. She's like my little sister."

Spencer made a sound of disgust. "Those were some brotherly dance moves you were pulling on Her Highness last night," he said sarcastically.

Melbourne pushed back in his chair and sighed. "She's so touchy-feely. She's always touching me! She's making me insane!"

Spencer laughed. "Then tell her to stop touching you. You could sue her for harassment. Tell the King."

"Don't be an ass. She can't help it."

"She told you?"

"Yeah...last night. So that's why they've sheltered her?"

"Look, I'm only telling you this because it's obvious you're falling for the girl but I'm warning you that I'm as protective of her as her brothers," Spencer said fiercely.

"I'm not falling for her. She's the King's sister. But go on."

Spencer didn't look convinced. "She was diagnosed at age 3. She was a floppy baby and missed all her milestones."

"Weak trunk strength," Melbourne offered. 

At Spencer's questioning look Melbourne explained that he had been Googling all night for information. Spencer nodded in approval of Melbourne's interest.

"Correct. She had years of physical and occupational therapy. Her therapists and her sweet mother, God rest her soul, worked hard to get Victoria as strong as possible. She can ride a bike, swim, dance, climb and run - those are extremely difficult tasks for people with Dyspraxia. Some never learn those skills. Her personality is also typical of many Dyspraxics. She's persistent, rarely gives up, is exceedingly affectionate, says what's on her mind and did I mention, she's exceedingly affectionate? 

Melbourne was silent as Spencer continued sharing Victoria's history.

"You should knkw that she has very little inhibitions." That piece of information alarmed Melbourne on more than one front and Spencer read that on his face. "She's a little too trusting. Just watch her. Lastly, she was teased mercilessly as a child," Spencer shared.

Melbourne frowned. "You mean she was bullied?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. It was bad. Nothing physical. But kids were mean to her because she was tripping over everything or always accidentally knocking things over. She was clumsy on top of being emotionally a few years behind her peers. Her brothers caught a few bloody noses for coming to her defense. You'll see - when she's exhausted, she starts losing coordination and becomes clumsy and insecure."

Spencer saw the look on Melbourne's face. "But don't dare pity her."

"Diana never made her to feel that she was any less than anyone else. That girl was so loved by her mother - endless physical affection. Her mother helped give her the emotional strength to stand up to bullies by concentrating on her studies. The girl loves chemistry. You should have seen some of the explosions that one scared the household with."

Melbourne smiled, picturing the panic on everyone's face except on that of the little scientist.

"But no boyfriends?", Melbourne asked, honestly curious at how such a beautiful, kind and intelligent royal had not yet married.

"Ahhh...well and there is the insult to our beloved princess. She's viewed as flawed by European royalty. It's unspoken but was very obvious to her father and grandmother that Victoria is not marriage material."

"That's absurd!"

"I agree. It will take a special man to capture her heart and care for it. She is very much like her mother with the tilt of her head and that look of innocence. Victoria looks just like Diana, you know, except with dark hair and much shorter," Spencer mused.

"Does she?" thought Melbourne as he easily recalled Victoria's features.

"Let me guess. The reason for the cold relationship between the princess and her step-mother was her resemblance to Diana."

"Exactly. While Victoria misses some social cues she did most definitely sense the lack of affection from her father's wife. Her brothers more than tried to make up for it, though They adore her."

At that point, Melbourne changed the subject, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and protective of Victoria's privacy. Now that he knew, he did not wish to talk about it. He didn't want any hint of her circumstances sounding like gossip.

~~~~~~~~>

"Things have been going smoothly, Sir" Melbourne assured the King.

"Good! Now how is this doctor Victoria is seeing?"

"I wouldn't quite say they are seeing each other," Melbourne said in clipped tones.

Across the line, King William raised a brow in amusement. "I see. So how is the doctor?"

"He's everything his dossier showed him to be."

"And?"

"And?" Melbourne frowned.

"And is he attractive? Charming? Witty?"

"I couldn't say, Sir. I don't usually find men attractive, charming or witty".

William laughed. "You sound jealous, Melbourne."

"Not at all, Sir" was the stiff reply.

" Have you told her yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"You'd better before she finds out. Vicky is a sweetheart but she will eat you alive if she feels a fool."

"I know Sir, I'll get to it."

"Sooner rather than later," King William advised. "Anything else?"

"Actually, yes, there is, Sir. Victoria told me about her Dyspraxia."

William's eyes widened. "Did she? She must trust you. To my knowledge, she has never entrusted information about her condition to anyone herself except for Harriet and Emma. Her doctors and we have done so for her as needed. Lately, it has been Kate who has advocated for her when necessary. Just don't treat her differently. She would hate that. And Melbourne, I trust that you will keep this information in confidence. Melbourne assured the King that he would never do anything to betray the royal family's confidence.

They ended their call with a promise to check-in the following Saturday night.  
.

~~~~~~~~>

"Lord M," Victoria called from upstairs. "Come quickly! I need help!"

Melbourne bound up the stairs two at a time.

He stopped short at the entrance to Victoria's room.

"Oh, lord," he thought and clamped his eyes shut.

"I. Seem. To. Have. Gotten. Tangled. Up." Victoria was wiggling in an attempt to free herself from a blouse the buttons of which were caught in her long hair.

He really had no other choice except for Spencer and he wasn't about to ask him to untangle Victoria who stood there wearing a very skimpy, sheer bra.

"All right, Ma'am". She couldn't see him except for his feet which didn't move forward.

"Lord M, please! I'm starving. I smelled the bacon you cooked. I hope you saved some for me."

"I did, Ma'am. I was about to make pancakes when Spencer came in for a, um, briefing. "

"Well, let's get on with it then so i can get out from under this mess." It took several minutes before Melbourne was able to free Victoria as he had to unravel several strands of hair around the 2 buttons.

When she finally stood up from under the bunched up blouse, she exclaimed "Oops!" and drew the blouse back to her ample bosom.

"I'm sorry, Lord M," she apologized. "I didn't mean to expose my bits to you."

Wow! Uninhibited indeed. Had she really just apologized for showing off her tits?

"My tits?" Victoria laughed uproariously. "I said my BITS."

Melbourne felt his face flash hot. He'd said it aloud. He felt like a little boy getting teased by his first crush.


	9. Sex on a Baguette

Victoria was sated after a filling breakfast of bacon, eggs, sourdough toast, jam and fresh fruit. All prepared by Melbourne. As she sat drinking the last of her fresh squeezed orange juice, she expressed her surprise at how well he cooked.

“I really just enjoy being in the kitchen," Melbourne explained. “There is something earthy about being able to prepare the food from scratch. Do you cook?”

“Noooo…I eat!” Victoria laughed. “I’m lucky to have a very high metabolism otherwise I fear how big around I might get.”

“So, Ma’am,” Melbourne began as he casually sat on the corner of the kitchen table. “What are your plans for this beautiful Saturday?”

“To be honest, Lord M, I need to review my plans for our work to begin next week. I need to go over the schedule and also double-check my formulas. Would you mind giving my calculations a once-over when you have a chance later this afternoon?”

“Absolutely!” Melbourne said. “Your brothers tell me every formulation you’ve made has been spot on.”

“Oh! That reminds me,” Victoria said. “May I make a request of you?”

“I noticed the other night that you wear a tobacco based cologne.”

“I do. Do you find it offensive to your senses?”

Victoria laughed inside. Melbourne always spoke so formally.

“Actually, I think it’s quite nice but – it’s my competitor’s fragrance!”

Melbourne gave out a hearty laugh. “You’re kidding! Well, we can’t have that. Would you prefer I go without?”

Victoria’s mind went straight into the proverbial gutter and she thought of Melbourne completely without clothing on.

“Um, well, I do have a tobacco scent but I haven’t released it. Actually, I have several. I just haven’t been able to narrow it down to one. Would you mind if I use you as my guinea pig? I have 5 different ones. Ideally, I’d like to release it at the same time as the tuberose we’re working on.

“What would I have to do?” Melbourne was curious. 

“Well, you’d have to wear it and then let me smell you throughout the day.” Preferably without clothes on, Victoria thought. What was wrong with her? She kept undressing Melbourne in her mind! And now she'd said she wanted to smell him.

His eyes widened as he said, “Smell me? That sounds – “.

“Provocative?” Victoria suggested. “I know, but it would help me enormously! I don’t think it will be so bad. You’ll put it on and go about your day. I will need to smell you at your neck and chest.”

Melbourne immediately thought about the moment on the SoHo dance floor. He swallowed. He looked at her closely. Was she teasing him? She tilted her head and smiled at him oh, so sweetly. No. She wasn’t teasing him. She was being Victoria.

“All right. I’m in. When do you want to start?”

“Now! I’ll be right back!” Victoria left to run upstairs. Within a few minutes, she returned with a leather case. She set the case on the kitchen counter and unlatched it to reveal 5 vials.

“Here,” she turned to him with one vial in her hand. “This one has tobacco, patchouli, honey and vanilla.”

She handed him the vial. “Just apply it like any of your other colognes.”

Victoria watched him wide-eyed. She’d never seen a man apply cologne before and she was mesmerized. It was like watching Rufus Sewell in slow motion splashing cologne on his face and neck.

“Ma’am? Ma’am? MA’AM!” Melbourne yelled.

“Are you ok?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“Yes, yes! I’m so sorry. I thought you were someone else for a moment there. Let me go put these away and we’ll see how the notes draw down."

Melbourne couldn’t help it. He felt deflated. She was either thinking of Drew or Rufus. He was starting to hate both men.

While he cleaned up in the kitchen, Victoria put the case of colognes away and took her work to the study.

After a few hours, Melbourne peeked in with a lunch tray. 

“C’mon…let’s go eat out on the terrace.”

Victoria’s stomach grumbled. “What treats do you have for lunch?”

“Brown sugar ham on a toasted baguette with melted brie and a jam of jalapenos, field greens and fresh cucumber with a honey-lime vinaigrette and some passion iced-tea.”

Victoria stood looking agog at him. “This ALL looks amazing! I’m starting to feel guilty, Lord M! I have NOTHING to offer you! I cannot cook or bake!”

“Please sit, Ma’am. How about this deal – I cook and you lavish praise on my skills?”

She agreed enthusiastically.

“OH. MY. LORD.” She groaned after biting into her sandwich. “This is absolutely delicious! It’s like sex on a baguette. I mean, not that I’ve had sex but I imagine sex would be this good, right?”

Melbourne choked. Victoria smiled at him. He did not smile back. In fact, he was silent while his long-fingered hands gesticulated in the air in front of him. Victoria dropped her sandwich as she realized Melbourne was choking. She sprang into action, yelled for him to stand up. He did. She pounded him on the back 5 times to no effect. Her heart was racing but she managed to get her arms around him and her hands just under his naval. With upward thrusts, she was able to dislodge the offending baguette crust from his throat. 

He fell back into his seat, out of breath, just staring at Victoria. She’d saved his life. Granted, she’d almost killed him by calling his sandwich “sex on a baguette” but still, he might still be choking or worse, if she hadn't acted so quickly. Victoria had made a cold compress from some ice water and one of the cloth napkins and placed it on his forehead. She rubbed his back like he was a baby. He was strangely comforted by her gestures.

“Lord M! You scared me! Did you take too big of a bite?” she asked anxiously.

“No, actually,” he laughed. “I just swallowed the wrong way.”

“I see,” she said. “Well, I’m just glad I was here to save you.”

“How did you know to do all that – the back blows and Heimmlich?”

“I’m certified in First Aid and CPR,” she stated matter-of-factly. “When the children came along, Kate was insistent that we all get proper training so we did.”  
“Well, there you have it. I can cook and you can save my life as necessary. I’d say we’re even.”

She went over and sat on the arm of his chair, drawing his head to her bosom. “I’m so glad I was here, too, Lord M. Now, do you think you can still eat? I’m still hungry,” she confessed.

“Please don’t be offended, but William was right – you could eat a horse!”

“No offense taken,” Victoria laughed as she picked up her sandwich. “Mmmmmm….so delicious.”

She looked as if she was being taken to the heights of ecstasy. Melbourne decided his sandwich could wait - he didn't want a repeat of earlier. Besides, watching Victoria eat instead was more interesting than his sandwich, no matter its name. H

The rest of the day went along uneventfully with Melbourne reviewing her calculations. He understood now why William and Kate said she was brilliant. Her work was accurate, neat and impressive.

By the time it started to approach dinner time, Melbourne had not been able to get back into the kitchen. Instead, he suggested they go out for dinner at one of the restaurants on the main street of Montecito – the small enclave their house was located in. 

Dinner was at Trattoria Mollie – an Italian restaurant owned by an Ethiopian chef. Mollie had learned to cook in Italy, taken her recipes back to Ethiopia then migrated to America. She’d settled in Santa Barbara with her family and after several years had opened the restaurant which served Northern Italian cooking.

Afterwards, Melbourne suggested they walk down to the beach. Taking an underground tunnel, they reached Montecito’s Butterfly Beach in less than 10 minutes.

Walking arm in arm, they admired the renowned Biltmore Hotel before stepping out onto the sand. 

“We’re the only ones here,” Victoria observed. ‘  
' 

“It’s almost 11pm and it’s a bit chilly,” Melbourne said. “Not an ideal time for a stroll on the beach but I wanted you to have a night out here to see and hear the beauty.”

Wave after wave crashed against the rocks spraying the couple as they walked along the shoreline.

“Lord M?” she looked up at him, her face lit by the moonlight.

“Yes, Ma’am?” 

“I believe I’m falling in love with Santa Barbara,” she said

“I did many years ago, Ma’am. I have a confession to make. The house we’re staying at? It belongs to my family. It was built by my grandfather in the 1930s. The family uses it for vacations. I'll give you the full history on it later.”

“It’s a beautiful home. I’d like to see more of it.” Melbourne promised her a proper tour soon.

“And there’s another thing, Ma’am – something I probably should have mentioned – “ he was interrupted by the ring of Victoria’s cell phone. She held it up to him. DREW. He . to her to take the call.

He’d have to wait to tell her. The moment never felt right. And if he was being honest with himself, he was increasingly becoming worried by what her reaction might be. He didn’t want to think of it. He was, after all, falling for his Monarch’s sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I renewed my CPR certification today hence the choking scene and Victoria coming to the rescue.
> 
> 2 more chapters (at most, I would think) before we find out what Melbourne is reluctant to reveal to Victoria!


	10. The Scent of Melbourne

“Drew has asked me to lunch tomorrow,” Victoria shared as they walked back to the SUV parked out on Coast Village Road.

“And I assume you’ve accepted,” Melbourne said.

“Conditionally. If you’re agreeable to it since you have to accompany me,” Victoria said without annoyance.

Melbourne nodded curtly, all his warm feelings having dissipated when he saw the name DREW on her phone screen. “Of course. It is my duty to allow you as much freedom as you feel necessary while shadowing you.”

Victoria made a face. “You mean follow me.”

“Yes.”

They drove home in silence each lost in their own thoughts. After short goodbyes, they each went into their bedroom suites and closed the doors softly.

Victoria lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling, confused about her feelings for her bodyguard. She’d felt happy and content with their easy evening – the delicious dinner, their laughter with each other and the moonlit walk on the beach. The phone call from Drew had changed their mood and they’d driven home in a tense silence.

Her Lord M seemed bothered by the call but she wasn’t sure why. Was he jealous? He’d never really indicated that, had he? She liked Drew well enough but she did not respond physically to him the way her body seemed to respond to Lord M every time he touched her. She could sense that Melbourne was becoming used to her quirks. He’d even stopped correcting her from addressing him “Lord M”. She couldn’t help it. He was more Lord Melbourne than even Rufus! She’d completely and totally fallen in love with Rufus Sewell’s Lord Melbourne. Rufus used his eyes, his facial expressions and voice inflections to create such a complex character. A TV character. 

“Le sigh”, she thought. “I’m like a teenaged girl in love with an actor and his portrayal of a Prime Minister.” She tried to imagine her brother as a single man, falling in love with Margaret Thatcher or Theresa May. She giggled as she dialed her brother to share that imagery.

________>

Across the hall, Melbourne could hear Victoria laughing. While he couldn’t hear the conversation, he imagined she was talking to the debonair doctor Drew. He grimaced. He couldn’t believe he was going to have to endure an afternoon with the doctor drooling all over Victoria. He was utterly confused by his feelings for Victoria. At age 45, he considered himself a mature and sensible man. His work for the government and as a distinguished scientist surely gave him credibility. But around Victoria, he turned into a teenager experiencing love for the first time. LOVE? He loved her? He’d known her less than a week. He gripped the railing of the balcony wondering if his ancestor had indeed felt the same way about Queen Victoria.

A knock sounded at his door.

He padded softly across the wood floor to find Victoria, in that nightgown of hers, holding a notebook and pen.

“I forgot to smell you,” she said by way of explanation. “May I come in?”

Melbourne hesitated. This wasn’t a good idea.

“Please? It will only take a moment. I just would like to smell what notes have remained.”

Without a word, he stood aside to let Victoria pass.

As he turned to switch on more lights, she asked him not to. “I just want to use my nose,” she smiled.

“What would you like me to do?” he asked.

“Sit here,” she pointed to the desk chair she had turned to face the room.

He sat as she directed and inwardly felt his insides begin to tremor. 

“Don’t be nervous. I am going to have to touch you so please don’t be alarmed.”

She walked all around him, subtly sniffing the air around him. He felt as though electrical charges were bouncing in the air between them. When she bent down to bring her face close to his neck, he clenched his hands as his whole body tensed. He stole a look at her and saw that her eyes were closed while a soft smile played on her lips. She moved to the other side and did the same. 

“Cacao, honey, musk,” she breathed.

His thigh muscles ached from the tension coursing through his body as he forced himself not to touch her. His cock had other thoughts. He hoped she wouldn’t notice how hard he was becoming.

Victoria moved in front of him but found it awkward to bend and smell his chest. So, she straddled him.

He was so surprised by her move that he instinctively jerked up, knocking Victoria off of his lap.

She looked up at him, her eyes as round as saucers, “Lord M!” she exclaimed.

“I’m so sorry, Ma’am!” he said as he pulled her up from the floor. “You caught me by surprise. I wasn’t expecting you to, er, straddle me.”

As she rubbed her hip where she’d landed she conceded that she should have warned him. “I just couldn’t get to your chest. I thought it would be improper to ask you to lie down on the bed.”

But she had thought straddling his thighs was acceptable? He laughed. She was full of surprises.

“Did I say something funny?”

“No, no…not at all,” Melbourne said, trying to reassure her. “Look – why don't I just stand here and you can do your observation that way?”

She agreed and without touching him, breathed in the essence of him. “Hmmm…interesting. No hint of tobacco.”

She thought for a moment and then jotted some notes down in her notebook. After a few minutes, she looked up and said, “Would you mind terribly if I did 3 sets of checks on you daily? It would help me to formulate what notes need to be more prominent versus what draws down more easily.”

Melbourne chewed the inside of his mouth. Good lord. Smell checks 3 times a day with Victoria breathing him in. He didn’t know if he would survive this.

“You said you know CPR?” he asked jokingly.

“Come again?” Victoria asked in confusion.

Melbourne groaned inwardly. She wasn’t even trying to be provocative. His hands were trembling as he ran his hand down over his face.

“Yes, yes, of course I will help you. We can analyze the proportions of your formulas. But for right now, we both need sleep. It’s almost 2am,” he pointed out. He had to get her out of his room before he broke down.

“Thank you, Lord M,” she said before walking to him and reaching up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “I had a wonderful time with you today. Sweet dreams.”

She walked out of his room and he flung himself down on his bed.

__________>

She stood next to the door frame of her bedroom door. Gasping. It had taken all of her self control not to jump his bones. Lord M’s bones. It had taken all her concentration to remember why she was smelling him in the first place. She had wanted so badly to run her nose up against the corded muscles of his neck and touch the curls growing back on his head. Then she had innocently straddled his lap. She thought, at the time, that it had been a good vantage point to smell the notes she sensed were still on the skin at his chest. She had just felt a hardness from him when he suddenly dumped her onto the floor. She realized in that second that straddling a person without permission was probably one of those inappropriate things her therapists had warned her against. Not that she’d ever done that before. But it seemed the most natural thing for her to do! She’d have to ask Lord M about why he’d reacted so physically. 

___________>

It was 10am. He had cooked huevos rancheros complete with fresh salsa, homemade corn tortillas, sliced avocados and eggs over easy. She was to have lunch with that doctor at noon. Melbourne whistled as he leisurely walked up the stairs to fetch Victoria for the breakfast he’d made for her.

____________>

Lunch with Drew was a disaster. She’d been so full from breakfast, she hadn’t been able to eat anything at lunch and for some reason, Drew was annoyed with her. He’d even made a disparaging remark about her being impolite by mentioning that Melbourne had made a delicious breakfast for her.

Melbourne heard the exchange, growing more annoyed by the moment as Victoria profusely apologized and promising to make up for it.

He was indignant. What did she have to apologize for? It was HIS fault for cooking up breakfast – one he knew she wouldn’t refuse – so close to her lunch date. 

He saw Drew pick up his cell. It looked as if he was being called back to the hospital. GOOD. He didn’t like how the doctor had treated Victoria nor did he like how Victoria seemed to be kow towing for his favor.

Drew left without acknowledging Melbourne. He walked over to the table and sat across from Victoria. She looked pensive.

“Everything all right, Ma’am?” he asked.

“Yes. Everything is fine. He had another emergency and had to leave but I don’t believe I’ll be seeing Drew Kelly again,” she said. Her eyes met his and he saw a look of steel in them that he’d not seen before.

“I may be inexperienced, but I know flat out disrespect. He spoke to me as if I was a child. I apologized over and over but he continued to be ugly with me! I sensed that he wanted me to grovel. I will not grovel. I know you will not think of me poorly for saying this but I AM the Princess Victoria of Wales,” she finished.

She looked so regal, her chin raised, her large blue eyes flashing. Melbourne felt a burst of pride. “Ma’am, while it is not technically correct for me to say so, you should know that in this moment, you look every inch a queen,” he said seriously.

Victoria glowed. “Come, Lord M. Let’s go home and binge watch Season 1 of Victoria!”


	11. Victoria's Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery is solved. Victoria is enraged. Melbourne is feeling helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the reveal. I hope it's surprising enough without being a let down.

The month passed quickly with them starting work at the labs and visiting the flower houses where the variety of tuberose for the new perfume was being cultivated. Everything was going better than Victoria could have hoped for and they were on target for their March launch date next year. The tuberose being specially cultivated, the Diana Victoria, was expected to bloom in early-July.

Victoria secretly wished it would bloom on July 1st, her Mother's birthday, but given the recent June gloom along the Santa Barbara coast, it would be a close.  
In the lab, Victoria and Melbourne worked out formulas over and over again mixing vial after vial knowing that the process would start again with the blooming of the Diana Victoria. Their colleagues were gracious and helpful, if not slightly overwhelmed by Victoria's beauty and lineage. Will Melbourne drew all the women's (and some men's) attention everywhere he went. At 6'3", with his chiseled lips, aristocratic nose, high cheekbones and eerily mesmerizing hazel green eyes, he literally stopped traffic. But as was the nature of living in Santa Barbara, they were rarely approached by autograph seekers and never hounded by press.

Outside of work, they explored Santa Barbara and its surrounding towns. Every Tuesday afternoon, they attended the large outdoor Farmer's Market where Melbourne picked fresh fruits and vegetables and locally made cheeses. They enjoyed Melbourne's cooking and the abundance of Santa Barbara wines. She loved watching him grill outdoors or cook in the kitchen. Earthy. Her Lord M was serious and earthy. And, whether she realized it or not, she was growing to love those things about him.

On the weekend, they would take every opportunity to attend performances at the Music Academy of the West. As it turned out, Melbourne loved opera and having the opportunity to converse with the great opera diva, Marilyn Horne. She directed the opera program and it thrilled him to no end, that they were highlighting Mozart's operas this summer. Victoria pouted. She much preferred Puccini but seeing the look of joy on Melbourne's face during Mozart was something to behold.

And she continued to smell him, 3 times a day. It was driving both of them insane but they somehow managed to keep their attraction in check, just barely, not wanting to ruin their working relationship or the contentment between them. Every week, she switched to another vial and they began the process that seemed like tortuous foreplay to Melbourne.

The last weekend of June, they had decided to do nothing but stay on the grounds of Casa Melbourne (as Victoria now called it), swim, bbq and enjoy the weather.  
Melbourne had gone out for a couple of errands and left Victoria at home but she was never really alone since Spencer was still on the grounds. The doorbell rang.

She saw Melbourne at the front door. She wondered why he hadn’t come through the back way.

“Your Highness!” he said by way of greeting. He was holding a large ice-blended mocha from Coffee, Bean and Tea Leaf.

Victoria took it from his hands. “Your Highness? Are you annoyed with me? Mmmm…delicious! You’re back so quickly.

“Yes, well…there was little traffic,” he said rather awkwardly, looking at her strangely.

“C’mon, I want to watch the episode again where Victoria finds Lord M in disarray,” Victoria said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the doorway.

He looked around as if searching for something.

“Where’s the clicker?” she asked. “Ahhh…here! Sit down now and rewind for me. You do it so much better.”

She handed him the remote and wrapped her arms around his waist as he sank into the couch.

“Whoa!” he yelped hoarsely. “Friendly, aren’t you?” He was laughing.

“You know I love to cuddle while we watch Victoria! And I think it endearing that you know all of Lord M’s lines. That’s incredible! I doubt any man knows all of them. You’re fantastic for indulging me. I think this is the thousandth time we’ve watched this scene!”

He put his arm across her shoulder thinking how interesting the day was going to be.

Victoria sighed. “Do you know why I love this scene so much? Because we see Lord M in a way that is not polished. He’s always so smooth and commanding but in that scene, he’s just an ordinary messy bachelor. That glimpse of his neck?” Victoria shivered and squeezed him around the waist. “Oh, I just want to bury my face in his neck and open up his shirt and devour him. I think Rufus is an amazing actor – the way he made Melbourne come alive is just too good to be true. You know, if I ever met him, I think I’d throw myself at him and beg him to take me!”

He grinned. “Really? I’m sure he’d thoroughly enjoy that!”

“You think?”

“Oh, yeah…I know Rufus would find it incredibly sexy to have a princess’s admiration.”

Victoria giggled. “Oh…he’d get more than my admiration.” She whispered in his ear and felt him squirm while he growled playfully in her ear.

“Lord M! Have you had brandy already today? You’re very relaxed. You’re usually very grouchy when I mention Rufus,” she said cheekily. 

His eyes twinkled. Victoria looked and thought how she’d never seen his eyes twinkle so mischieviously before. She turned to lean against his chest while grabbing a pillow for his lap. She lay her head down and turned towards the TV while taking his hand wrapping it just below her breasts. He shook his head in disbelief as he found himself drawing round circles over her flat belly. An unfamiliar feeling of tenderness washed over him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Melbourne’s voice asked coldly.

“What do you mean? We’re watching one of my favorite scenes.“ She looked up at Melbourne. His eyes did not match the tone of his voice which sounded strangely disembodied.

“Kindly remove yourself from Victoria.”

“Lord M?” she looked at him and a strange feeling came over her.

“NOW!” 

Victoria scrambled up from the couch. Her eyes widened in shock and she backed up falling into one of the side chairs.

“WHAT THE HELL!” she yelled.

There were 2 men looking at her. One smiling sardonically and the other looking as if he was going to deck the smiling version of himself.

“You have a twin brother?” she asked the one with murder in his eyes.

“No,” he bit out. “I have an annoying older cousin who didn’t warn me of his impending visit.”

"Hah! I see what you did there. OLDER," Melbourne's cousin said with amusement.

Melbourne glared at him.

“Allow me to introduce you to my cousin,” he said flatly.

Melbourne's cousin approached Victoria, knelt before her and brought her hand to his lips. "Rufus Sewell, Ma'am."

Rufus braced himself, knowing it would come. She slapped his face with her open palm. Hard. For so petite a woman, she packed a powerful punch. He rubbed the side of his face.

Victoria stood, looked from one man to the other, tears blazing her eyes to a dark sapphire, addressed Melbourne. “Rufus Sewell is your cousin?” she asked accusingly.

“Through my mother’s side,” he said.

“Were you going to tell me, Melbourne? Or were you enjoying making a fool out of me?” she cried out.

Melbourne lowered his head, hand to his forehead.

She ran from the room.

“Well, now you’ve gone and done it, cuz,” Rufus drawled.

“Shut up, you ass,” Melbourne ground out. “She’s never going to forgive me.”

“What are you doing here with the Princess Victoria? You could have warned me, you know!”

“Warned YOU? You’re not even supposed to be in the States!” Melbourne yelled.

“We’re on a break from filming. I thought I’d take a respite for a few days and drive up from LA. Never expected to find you here with The Princess Victoria. You know, she looks an awful lot like Jenna.”

“No, she doesn't. She looks like her mother and stop calling her The Princess Victoria,” Melbourne corrected him.

“Well, cuz, I think you should probably go talk to Her Highness and straighten things out,” Rufus advised. "I'm just going to go into the kitchen and forage for myself."

“Yeah…help yourself,” he muttered. “And leave as soon as you're done. I don't want you near Victoria again. Damn. What a mess.”

The back door opened. 

“Hi, Rufus. When did you get here? Awww, shit,” Spencer said as he felt the tension in the room. “Will, did you get a chance to tell her?”

Rufus answered for his cousin. “Nope. We all had a shock. She dragged me onto the couch and cuddled right up to me thinking I was Will. She wants me, you know.”

“Shut up before I hit you, Rufus.”

“Touchy,” Rufus said.

Spencer stopped Melbourne who had started to lunge at his older cousin. “Stop. Go talk to Victoria.” He walked Melbourne to the bottom of the stairs. 

“She’s going to hate me. I’ve ruined everything,” Melbourne lamented.

“I think you’re wrong there. The girl has fallen in love with you,” Spencer said.

“No, she’s in love with Rufus,” he said bitterly.

Spencer snorted. “She doesn’t know him…she knows you. And now, she’s just confused. You need to help her understand.”

Melbourne nodded as he slowly walked up the stairs.

___________>

In the kitchen, Rufus was eating left over pasta.

“He’s in love with her, isn’t he?” Rufus asked as he leaned back in his chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him. 

“He’s pretty far gone,” Spencer agreed.

“And the princess? How does she feel about Will?”

“She thinks she’s in love with you,” Spencer said.

Rufus snorted. “Hah! She doesn’t know me!”

“She thinks she does. My wife is love with you. My 80 year old mother is in love with you. They all love Lord M!”

“Well, here’s the thing,” Rufus said as he poured himself a glass of wine and moved in to hunch over the table. “They are actually in love with my cousin. The Lord M they are all in love with is Will. Those are all Will’s mannerisms, all his facial expressions. Even that thing he does with his eyes. It’s Will. I don’t speak like Will – he’s so formal all the time. You know me…completely casual!” Rufus waved his hands about as he was talking. 

“I’m more a combination of Autolycus from Hercules and Petruchio from Taming of the Shrew,” Rufus said airily. 

At Spencer’s questioning look, Rufus added, “Well, except for the fishnets, heels and makeup, that is.”

“And,” Rufus added between bites of pasta, “I’m funnier. Will doesn’t have a comedic bone in his body!”

Spencer had to agree with that. "As annoyed as I am with you right now, don't sell yourself short as an actor. You had the foresight to see that Will is the embodiment of Lord Melbourne."

Rufus acknowledged that. "Yeah...I saw how likeable the Lord Melbourne was and then I thought of Will actually BEING Lord Melbourne and it all came together. Will came on set a few times, watched incognito as it were and gave me a few ideas. I've known him since he was a baby. I KNOW him. HE is Lord Melbourne. You know, maybe this one will get the love he finally deserves. 

___________>

Melbourne stood outside Victoria’s door hearing her muffled sobs. His heart felt torn. He’d done this. He'd made her cry. He had to fix this – all of it.

He turned the door knob, relieved that she hadn’t locked the door.

A crystal vase came flying at this head.

"GET OUT!"

__________>

They heard the crash downstairs.

Rufus looked up from his Twitter account. "Well, I'm glad I'm not Will today. If she's anything like her ancestor, William's in trouble."

Rufus winced as he heard successive things breaking. He chuckled. "That's Emily's belongings she's destroying. Will's going to have two women angry with him."

Spencer admonished him. "You're one to talk. You're partly to blame. Why'd you let her think you were Will?"

Rufus had the grace to look embarrassed. "Yeah...that wasn't well done of me. She honestly took me by surprise. She was so sweet and engaging. And then she sat me down on the couch and wrapped her arms around me. I suddenly had this strange feeling. Like I wanted to, I don’t know - take care of her. I will apologize properly if she'll let me."

Another crash. This time a big one and a bellow from Melbourne. 

"That's enough, Victoria!"

"I hate you!" she screamed. “Take that odious cousin of yours and get out, you deceitful prig!”

“Did she just call me odious?” Rufus asked Spencer.

“I believe she did,” Spencer replied.

“Hmmm…”

Rufus opened another bottle of wine. “What’s Chef Melbourne planning for dinner tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess the mystery?
> 
> He'll only be around for half of the next chapter. Then, it will be all Melbourne who has his work cut out for him to regain Victoria's trust and for Victoria to realize where her heart truly lies.


	12. Rufus Unraveled

She'd run out of objects to throw in her bedroom, Melbourne saw with relief. But unfortunately, the bathroom was within her reach.

"VICTORIA! I implore of you to stop this!"

"Why? Why should I stop? I am so mad at you, Melbourne!" She chucked her hair dryer at him.

Luckily for him, Victoria had terrible aim. 

"I know you're mad at me, Ma'am. Allow me to apologize to you!"

"You humiliated me!" 

Wham! A bottle of shampoo flew against the door frame.

"You told me you didn't know Rufus!"

Blam! A bottle of shampoo skidded across the floor.

Melbourne advanced. 

"Actually, I believe I said that I wasn't Rufus, not that I didnt know him."

Victoria shrieked, muttering under her breath . While Melbourne rolled his eyes, Victoria threw out a bottle of lotion and connected with the corner of his eye.

"OWW!" he rubbed his eye gingerly. "You hit me!"

Victoria stuck her head out, "Are you bleeding?"

"No, I don't think so," he said while looking at the fingers he had put up to his eye.

"Good!" 

Thinking she was softening, he started to carefully work his way towards the bathroom.

"ODIOUS PRIG!"

A hand-held mirror sailed at his head and he managed to catch it. It would not do for Victoria to have 7 years of bad luck. 

"Deceitful swine!"

He waited for the next flying object but nothing came. Melbourne slid closer towards the bathroom door and his heart hitched. She was sitting on the edge of the tub, crying her eyes out. 

Tentatively, he reached out to her. When she didn't move away, he held his breath for a moment before speaking.

"I am so sorry, Victoria. So terribly sorry for hurting you."

She looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and her face blotchy from crying.

"You humiliated me," she repeated. "You know how much I idolize Rufus and you let me go on and on about him. You must have been laughing inside. How could you?"

When he didn't answer, she told him she wanted him to leave. To stay elsewhere for the rest of the weekend. She would be fine with Spencer.

"I can't leave you, Ma'am," he began. Victoria held up her hand.

"You will leave within the half hour or I will call my brother to have you removed from my detail. Permanently," she said quietly and with a tone a voice he'd never heard before. Victoria was channeling her great-great-great-great grandmother and she was magnificent. 

Melbourne sighed. "As you wish. I will return Sunday evening."

"Monday morning, Lord Melbourne," she said and turned her back on him to walk on to her balcony.

He stood in her doorway, staring at her ramrod straight posture.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said softly. The door clicked shut behind him and Victoria felt her eyes sting with fresh tears.

A few minutes later, Victoria saw Melbourne drive away.

"Oh, Lord M," she said into the noon air. "What have we done?"

~~~~~~~~>

Victoria headed downstairs to collect a broom, dustpan and a large garbage bag. She had righted the room as best she could while making note of what she had to replace when her hand caught on a piece of glass.

She cried out in pain.

"Are you all right, Ma'am?" 

Victoria looked up and saw the wavy-haired older version of Melbourne leaning against the door frame. 

"I've cut myself and I think I'm going to faint," Victoria said weakly.

" No, no, no, no!" Rufus sang out as he ran to Victoria.

"C'mon now...don't do this!" She was out. 

He picked her up and laid her out on the bed.

He stood there, running his hands through his thick hair, thinking.

First Aid kit. Where did they keep one? He remembered and ran to a closet in the hallway. He bandaged Victoria's hand as best he could and then set about to rousing her.

When cajoling didn't work he sprinkled water on her face. That seemed to have done the trick for she opened her eyes, saw Melbourne, er, Rufus, that is and muttered, "Damn weak English stomach."

"Yes, well, I can rub your tummy again. You seemed to enjoy that," he offered.

" NO. Thank you," she said coldly. "I thought Melbourne told you to leave.

"He did," Rufus acknowledged. "But i was hoping to have one of his culinary creations. I don't suppose you cook?"

Victoria snorted saying, "No."

"Hungry?" Rufus asked.

A loud grumble from Victoria's stomach sounded making her blush.

"Ahhh! There's our answer. Care for some tacos?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Victoria up and half dragged her out of her bedroom.

She was so surprised, she didn't protest except to say, "But I'm furious with you!" 

"Yes, well, we can talk about that on the way to LA Superica Taqueria", he said.

"That's the place the chef Julia Child frequented!"

"The one and the same," Melbourne's cousin replied. At the bottom of the stairs, he turned to her. Familiar dark green eyes bore into hers. Victoria felt herself flush as he reached his hand out while saying, "I believe a proper introduction is in order. I'm Rufus, Melbourne's older, better looking and infinitely wiser cousin."

Victoria couldn't help it. She laughed. Rufus stared. She had a dazzling smile and he felt himself strangely affected. "Well, shit," he thought to himself. "This won't do." He felt her hand on his arm. It burned him and he suppressed a groan. She looked so much like Jenna but he had never felt this electricity in their roles as Queen Victoria and Lord Melbourne. He wanted to strangle his cousin for our to g him in this position. He looked at the hand currently sending shockwaves up his arm and then to her serene, sweet face. "Yes, well," he cleared his throat. "Spencer has alerted the secondary detail to Melbourne's temporary absence so they will be your primary for now."

At the mention of Melbourne's name, Victoria's face immediately darkened. Rufus noticed right away and sighed. He ushered her into his car and headed out of Montecito for Santa Barbara. Minutes later he parked in front of the taqueria and turned to her. 

"He made a mistake, Victoria," Rufus said. "All men make mistakes...huge, gigantic, big gaffes. All. The. Time." He made big circles with his hands in the air 

"But, he let me go on and on about you!" Victoria said indignantly. "I'm in complete lust over you and for him to listen to me talk about your acting prowess and how much I wanted you to ravish Victoria..."

"Do you mean the queen or yourself?" Rufus asked with growing interest.

Victoria looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Ravish. Did you want me to ravish you or the queen?" he asked rather wickedly. 

She giggled. "Well, if I'm going to be completely honest then - both!

Rufus let out a hearty laugh. "History, my schedule and the producers took care of Lord M and Victoria not consummating their relationship, Your Highness. But, if you'd like to explore that other avenue..."

Victoria turned her head to him as they sat in the vehicle outside the restaurant and looked at him assessingly. "Hmmmm...".

She got out of the car without saying another word.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" he asked.

" I'm thinking," she said. "Lets order and eat first."

They did exactly that and enjoyed every bite. As he was finishing his large iced horchata, a traditional rice drink with cream and cinnamon, Victoria asked, "Are you as well endowed as Lord Melbourne?"

Rufus choked, snorting and coughing up the rice milk. Victoria quickly got up to thump him between his shoulder blades and then soothingly rubbed her hand over his back.

He turned slightly and caught her wrist in his hand, laughing a little shakily. "I'm not sure what you're asking, Your Highness."

"I'm confused," she confessed. "I feel things with Lord M but he treats me like a colleague. But just in these last couple of hours, I felt a similar reaction to you. But I think it's because you look so much alike. Could we go back to the house and you know, try? 

His eyes widened and he was glad he wasn't drinking anything at that moment. Horchata coming out of his nose at his age was embarrassing. "Try what?" 

She looked at him innocently, "Ravishing each other."

~~~~~~~~☆

They drove back in silence. Rufus, for all his attraction to Victoria, just couldn't do it. There was no way he was going to ravish the woman his cousin was so obviously in love with. It's too bad Melbourne was too dense to realize it.

They were standing on the terrace looking out to the ocean when Victoria reached out to him.

He allowed himself to hug her. "Victoria, you love each other. You cannot do this with me. You belong with Melbourne."

Rufus felt her nod against his chest, then heard her sniffles. She was crying. He let out a groan. He was weak.

He whispered kisses onto her temple as she whimpered. Victoria's hands reached up into his hair and she brought his lips to hers. They kissed the sweetest of kisses.

She tentatively slipped her tongue out to trace his lips and Rufus grabbed her bottom bringing her closer to his need.

He backed up and sat on a chaise lounge taking her with him. She lay on him as they continued to kiss. Their breathing began to get louder and faster as they strained against each other. 

"Rufus?" she gasped.

"Yes, love", he rasped, kissing her neck.

She sat up, her hands on his chest, her hair falling over her face.

"I don't feel anything and Melbourne's endowment is larger."

She started to giggle. Her giggles turned to uncontrollable laughter as she watched the expressions on Rufus' face: shock, indignation and disbelief.

"I beg your pardon!" Rufus exclaimed. He gripped Victoria's hips against his. "Are you sure?"

"Quite," she said confidently as she ground against him. "Granted, I've only felt him a couple of times. But he most definitely felt larger in proportion to you. And I really don't feel the attraction I thought I felt for you. I hope I haven't hurt your feelings."

He laughed and then hugged her to him with affection. What a strange girl this princess was. Sexy yet as innocent as a child.

She buried her face in his neck and breathed. He smelled nice but he did not have the scent of her Lord M.

"So...Melbourne is more well-endowed than me?" he asked again. Rufus was truly having a hard time with this revelation . 

"Yes, I think so," Victoria answered truthfully. She ground her pelvis against him.

Rufus threw his head back and let out a growl and gripped her waist to keep her still. 

"Victoria!" he yelled.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I was just trying to make sure I was accurate. Oh! Is that you?"

"Yes," Rufus ground out, "I think you'd best stop moving like that unless you'd like to have a close encounter with my lower half."

She raised herself up from him and then directing herself to his cock said, "Hello, little fellow!"

Rufus teasingly admonished her. "Ma'am! Never call a man's manhood a little anything!

Rufus was finally starting to calm down as Victoria lowered her pelvis back to his. He sighed. He was attracted to her but it was apparent to him that she didn't feel anything for him but a love for his characters. He was just about to help her stand up when he heard a familiar but extremely angry voice. 

"I'm going to ask you again to remove your hands from Victoria."

"Oh, fuck," Rufus sighed as he blinked and saw Melbourne standing a few feet away from where they lay.

Victoria heard his voice and everythong that had happened earlier came back to her. She was angry. Rufus sensed the change in her demeanor. He mentally rolled his eyes. He could almost predict what was coming next.

In a low voice, Victoria said into Rufus' ear, "I've never had sex before."

Rufus roared as if he were Autolycus hurling knives at an opponent. That was definitely not what he thought might be coming 

"Or had oral sex."

"You are an evil woman!" Rufus rasped out.

"Kiss me," she demanded forcing herself not to laugh. Rufus looked down up at her defiant gaze but he saw the pleading look on her face.

"No," he whispered.

"YES! Ohhhhh, yes!" she screamed.

Rufus roared again and flipped her over, covering her body with his.

"You do realize Melbourne is here," he said dryly. 

"''Course I do," she said. "Ohhh, Rufus!"

The kitchen door slammed shut.


	13. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus is tempted. Victoria is confused. Melbourne sees red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, all the dialogue involving Rufus is purely fictional.

Melbourne slammed the kitchen door shut. Blood was roaring through his head and he felt short of breath. He thought his chest was tightening. He was having a bloody, fucking heart attack.

"Sit down," Spencer ordered the younger man. "The lot of you are behaving like teenagers."

Melbourne wasn't listening. "Do you see what those two are doing? I'm going to bloody kill Rufus. She's a princess of England and he took her on a chaise lounge!"

He pounded his fist on the table and looked around as if he was going to throw something. 

"Oh, no," Spencer shook his head at him. "Don't you be thinking of hurling objects around the house, too."

Spencer, continued, "I'm guessing you didn't notice they are fully clothed and were laughing most of the time you were watching."

"What do mean?" Melbourne asked broodingly.

"Exactly what I said. They weren't having sex."

"She was screaming his bloody name!"

"For your benefit! She's trying to make you jealous."

Melbourne looked dubious. 

"Don't believe me? Why don't you talk to -"

Victoria had walked in.

"Lord Melbourne," Victoria said airily. "I thought I told you to remain away until Monday.

"The king ordered me to stay with you despite your objections."

"YOU CALLED MY BROTHER? What are we? Teenagers?"

"Spencer seems to think so," Melbourne muttered.

Just then, Rufus walked in, filling the doorway with his 6' frame. He was languidly leaning against the doorway with his arms draped over his head.

"Gawd, you are gorgeous," Victoria said breathlessly as she walked towards Rufus. 

His eyes said "don't do this" but his body language oozed "touch me.

And that's exactly what she did. She reached out both hands and laid them on his chest. Rufus rose up to his full height while she wrapped herself around him.

She was intoxicating. She was going to get him killed. Rufus saw a murderous glint in Melbourne's eyes. He saw his cousin's hands flexing open and shut. He shuddered to himself. There was something surreal about seeing someone who looks like your identical twin channeling one of your character portrayals. Rufus was going to have to remember this look. 

He bent his head to speak softly in Victoria's ear so no one else could hear. "You need to stop this and talk to Melbourne.

"Mmmmmm," she murmured quite audibly. "Of course, Rufus." She reached up and grasped his head.

Melbourne saw Rufus' hands round her bottom. The tick in his cheek muscle flexed. 

She breathed deeply at his neck and said loud enough that all could hear, "You smell so good. I want to lick you all over".

A chair toppled over.

Melbourne was on his feet.

Spencer went into high alert.

Rufus wondered if makeup would be able to hide the bruises that would inevitably end up on his face.

Victoria turned and defiantly glared up at Melbourne while spreading her arms out as if to protect Rufus.

Spencer gestured for Rufus to follow him out the door. Victoria felt him move away and she reached for him.

"Enough, love," he said gently and for her ears only. "Work it out with Melbourne."

"One more?" she asked wistfully.

He obliged and engaged Victoria in a mind-blowing erotic kiss. Rufus became extremely aroused as his hands cupped her bottom.

Melbourne was seeing them through a red haze, watching as his cousin practically devoured Victoria.

She turned her head. He could see her eyes closed in ecstasy as Rufus nuzzled her neck.

"Anything?" Rufus asked, almost hopefully.

"No, sorry, nothing," she replied. He chuckled.

"Take care, Princess Victoria. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Rufus said against her neck.

Victoria smiled and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "I could have fallen for you," she said as she unwound herself from him.

Rufus looked at her intently thinking he was already half in love with her.

He turned and walked out the door.

Spencer was waiting for him.

"Mind telling me what the bloody hell that was all about? Your cousin is twisted up in knots and you've only been here a few hours!"

Rufus sighed and looked back towards the house. "She is lovely. She's irresistible. She's fiery. She's so genuine. She's - "

"In love with Melbourne," Spencer finished. 

Rufus sighed. "Yeah...there is that."

~~~~~~~~☆

In the kitchen, Victoria and Melbourne were staring each other down.

"Were you having sex witb Rufus?" he asked bluntly in obvious anger.

"And what if we were?" Victoria asked defiantly.

Victoria saw the familiar tick playing in his cheek. She wanted to kiss it...to soothe it. She moved towards him and he turned away.

That's right. She'd almost forgotten her humiliation at his hands.

"You have a nerve being cold with me," Victoria said with as much disdain as she could muster. 

"You were throwing yourself at him, Ma'am!" Melbourne exclaimed.

"And what of it, Lord Melbourne? You're not interested in me in that way! You treat me like an unattractive colleague! Besides, it's because of you that Rufus is in my life."

Melbourne was dumbfounded. He was so attracted to Victoria that he could barely think straight. When he saw her draped all over his cousin, he'd had murderous thoughts. In fact, he felt he could murder his cousin for having Victoria first.

"So you gave your virginity to him? On a chaise lounge!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? I did not have sex with Rufus! Why would you think that? I've only just met him and he's not...he's not..ooohhh! You anger me beyond reason!" She screamed in frustration and then ran away.

Melbourne heard her run up the stairs. "You were screaming his bloody name!" 

A door slam was his reply.

He sank into a kitchen chair. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there but the sun was starting to set when his cousin came in and poured two glasses of brandy, placing one before Melbourne.

"Drink," Rufus ordered.

One bottle of brandy later, Rufus was again repeating, "She said she felt nothing for me and that your cock is bigger than mine!"

Melbourne looked at him with bleary eyes. "Are you sure? She's never even seen mine. Did she see yours? I can't believe we're having this conversation. So I'm hung better than you, eh?"

Rufus was pouring another brandy. "Yup. According to her anyway but she's a virgin. Maybe we should compare."

Melbourne managed to laugh, "I draw the line there cuz. Don't need to see your cock. If Victoria says I'm more endowed, I believe her. And no feelings for you?"

Rufus stood up. "None, but only because you're in the picture."

Rufus said he was going for a swim but before he walked out he looked with serious intent to his best friend. "Don't let this one get away, Will. Victoria will give her entire heart to you without reservation. In fact, I think you already have it."

Melbourne smiled at the significance of his cousin's words but it was the next that reminded him of the precarious position he was in.

Rufus warned, "And if you break her heart? I think I just might be there to pick up the pieces. You understand?"

Melbourne nodded.

~~~~~~~~☆

After announcing to his cousin he would be returning to LA in the morning, Rufus went to spend the night in the pool guest house.

Melbourne made his way upstairs and stood outside Victoria's bedroom. He imagined he could see the rise and fall of her breasts with her every breath. He wanted so badly just to hold her.

He walked into his room and saw that he could have that opportunity if he wanted to. Victoria was asleep in his bed.

He shed his clothes and climbed in under the blankets knowing that their lives could change in the next instance.

The bed dipped under his weight and Victoria stretched. He laid on his side next to her watching her pale face, with a hint of a smile. He tentatively reached out and touched her left breast, surprised at seeing her left nipple immediately rise to his touch. He flicked it and she whimpered.. He touched her right nipple and watched it respond in the same way. Both nipples now stood in attention against the delicate white cotton of her night gown. He lowered the elastic shoulder of her gown closest to him and kissed her smooth skin.

She was awake. Fully. Had been the moment he'd walked in. He was kissing neck now and she opened her eyes seeing the emerging dark curls springing from his head.

She put her hands up to his shoulders. He looked up.

"I've been waiting for you my entire life, Lord M," she said.

He was undone.


	14. Mind-blowing Melbourne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria discovers Melbourne in more than 1 way.

"I'm sorry," they said together. And then they laughed together.

They held each other's faces looking into the depths of the other's souls.

"How could you think I would give myself to Rufus? I don't even know him. I saw it today, you know. I saw that his portrayal of Melbourne is you. It has always been you, my Lord M. It is you that I've been enamored with all these months and it is you in the flesh that I know I have come to love. And it is only to you that I can give my body...if you will have me, that is."

Melbourne closed his eyes, overwhelmed by both his need and the emotions she was bringing out in him.

He kissed her. Their first kiss. And it was beautiful. Their tentative foray soon turned into mouths and tongues dancing against each other until Victoria begged for more by pulling down the shoulders of her gown to reveal the large twib globes of her breasts. Melbourne took one in each handed and gently squeezed as he took her right nipple into his mouth. He laved it with his tongue, slowly and then whipped it quickly to and fro before his mouth descended fully to suck on it. Victoria moaned at the sensation, calling out, "My, Lord!" as he popped it out of his mouth and sucked it back in, twirling his tongue around the aroused, flesh. He released it from his mouth and pulled it with his fingers. 

"Look," he demanded as stretched the nipple and then took it with his mouth again. It had elongated to near an inch. He imagined it suckling a babe...their babe...and he almost came. His earthy Victoria was born to be the mother of his children. He knew it as well as he knew his own hands.

She had taken her other nipple in her fingers, plying it in much the same way Melbourne had as he continued to taste her. She pushed it towards him and he obliged by ravishing the same attention on it as he had the other nipple.

When both nipples stood up in arousal, Melbourne held each between his fingers and edged down her torso, kissing a path that made her writhe in his bed. He dipped his tongue into her navel and edged closer to his goal between her legs. 

He let go of her nipples so that he could raise the gown of her head. She was complete naked to his gaze.

She reached for his shorts. "Please, I want to see all of you."

He knelt between her legs and pulled his waistband down. Immediately, his cock sprang forth, proudly erect and clearing past his navel.

Victoria gasped. It was enormous. Thick, dark red, pulsing. She felt a gush of wetness between her legs and an overwhelming need to taste and touch him. She'd never seen a man's member before. Instinct drove her next actions.

She sat up, her round breasts swaying, her nipples erect. Melbourne's cock flinched in reaction. She pulled him off the bed and knelt before him.

"No," he,said, almost embarrassed at the idea of royalty bowing before him. 

As if sensing the reason for his hesitation, she said "Yes...man and woman. That is who we are to each other first and always."

She took hold of him tentatively. "You feel like warm velvet. So hard and yet soft and silky to my touch." She squeezed and he gasped. "Tell me what to do."

He gave out a raspy laugh. "You're doing just fine." But then he covered her hand with his and guided her movements up and down his shaft. 

His breathing was growing erratic as a bead of pre-cum appeared on the tip of his member. Victoria licked at it and gently sucked at the head of his cock. Melbourne let out a groan putting his long fingers into her hair. He couldn't stop - he guided Victoria so that her mouth worked up and down his cock. Melbourne was no stranger to this particular act but no one had ever taken his entire member the way Victoria was. She was grasping his base with her hand as her mouth sucked on him, her moist lips tight around his generous girth. She managed to swirl her tongue around his length. Melbourne's breathing was coming out in harsh gasps as his hips met her strokes and he knew he was close. He tried to move away and finish his orgasm but she refused not to be a part as she shook her head violently. Her mouth moved up and down on him, faster and faster and faster until at last, he surged up and with her hands clasped at his buttocks, he came, spewing hot sticky cum down her throat. His orgasm seemed to have no end and he saw her swallow load after load.

He collapsed onto the bed. Spent. His legs had no strength. She straddled his torso.

"Thank you," he gasped out between breaths. "How did you know? Have you...?"

She shook her head no. " I'm a scientist and I research, remember? I don't know how to do any of it. Was it alright for a first attempt, Lord M?"

He laughed heartily as he wrapped his arms around her. "You were more than alright. You were absolutely amazingly, mind-blowing, my love," he said as he stroked her hair.


	15. A Cousin's Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their evening of exploration continues until Victoria's appetite leads them to another encounter with comedic cousin Rufus.

She was stroking his warm, muscled chest loving the feel of him below her fingers. She'd insisted on exploring him, every damned inch of him. She'd rubbed her body over his, her large breasts coming into contact with places on his body he'd never realized could feel anything. He knew it was because of her sensory issues as she'd call it. He didn't completely understand it but to Melbourne having her touch him was exhilarating. Having come from a marriage where sex was just an obligatory act and everything before and after hadn't moved him emotionally, this evening with Victoria was extraordinary.

He stopped her hand and stared at her...doing that Melbourne thing with his eyes. She lay against the pillows as Melbourne started to kiss her eyes, her cheeks, her mouth, her neck and throat. 

"Now where were we when you decided to take over?" he asked seductively.

"I don't remember," she gasped as he captured a nipple with his mouth while raising her hands over her head.

"Don't you?" he asked in a controlled voice. "You don't remember this? Or this? Or perhaps this?"

With each question, he had sucked or tongued her nipples causing her to clench the sheets in her fist. He looked at her then, her body glistening with a sheen of perspiration, her nipples standing erect from her breasts and her hips involuntarily bucking against him. He could feel her wetness against his torso. 

He pushed her breasts together and almost uncontrollably sucked on her nipples, welcoming the feel of her fingers raking through his hair. 

His cock lay between them, growing hard again and he felt her reach for him. He stopped her hand and shook his head, never letting his work at her breasts stop.

This was about Victoria. He was going to pleasure her with his fingers and his mouth until she reached her release. He wondered if it might happen just from his ministrations at her breasts. Every time he lavished attention on a nipple, he felt warmth emanating from between her legs. Her breasts were so bountiful for so petite a woman. Shaped large and firm, they were the perfect size for his hands. He squeezed them together again and buried his face in her cleavage, licking the valley between. His fingers pinched both nipples and then rolled them. He pulled and then let them plop out of his grasp.

Her breathing was raspy, coming out in quick gasps.

"I need you, Lord M," she pleaded.

"Tell me what you need, Victoria," he said.

"Please let me touch you," she begged. "I need to feel you in my hand."

She reached for him and this time he did not stop her but he reminded her, "This moment is for you."

She shook her head. "No...for us.

She gripped him, causing him to groan. She pumped him once, then again and he felt her body suddenly tense under his. She was coming. Victoria's orgasm was unlike anything he'd ever seen as her body bucked beneath him and her breasts quaked with the ferociousness of her release. 

She screamed and then quite shockingly to him, he found himself being flipped onto his back. Her sudden shift had so caught him by surprise that her movement had caused his momentum to follow her lead. She was straddling his torso, her pendulous breasts hanging over his face like succulent fruit. He stuck his tongue out and reached for a nipple. His tongue connected for a second until he sucked it all into his mouth. 

Victoria reached behind her for Melbourne's member which sat between the cheeks of her bottom. She wanted to have him in her mouth again so very badly. But her focus was so poor thanks to Melbourne's mouth devouring her nipples. She felt as if they were connected to between her legs. Every time he touched them, she felt wetness seep through her folds. She knew what she wanted. But she knew she wasn't ready for that yet. She stroked his member again, enjoying the sound of his raspy, desperate breathing and hearing her name come from his lips.

She could feel it building inside her again. He gently blew on her nipple and she heard herself yelling, "Yes, oh, yes!" and then unbelievably, a ringing noise interrupted her orgasm. 

Was it a phone? She shook her head and almost giggled as she saw Melbourne do the same. It was actually two cell phones ringing. Concern etched their faces as both reached for and answered their respective cells.

~~~~~~~~☆

"Hello?" Victoria said as steadily as she could muster.

"Vic? Is that you? You sound strange. Have you been running? Wait. You don't run."

"Hmmm? Uh, noooo. Ahhh...um. No, not running," she told her sister-in-law, Kate. 

"For goodness sake. What are doing? It's well past midnight and oh, my gawd. Are you having sex?" Kate asked excitedly.

Kate heard heavy breathing and then the distinct timbre of a male voice. "You're having a fuck with Melbourne, aren't you?"

"Kate, unless this is an emergency, I'm going to - ahhh, omgawd - hang up."

"Wait! Who are you with? Vic! Wait! Don't hang -. She hung up on me!" Kate said with annoyance.

~~~~~~~~☆

"Melbourne," he said curtly into his cell before gasping.

"Melbourne, it's William," the King of England said. "How is the situation with Victoria? Have you had it out with Rufus? What are you doing? You sound like you're in pain. Did Victoria hit you?"

"No, sirrrrr." He cleared his throat and then gave an unmanly yelp as he felt his member being drawn into Victoria's mouth for the 2nd time that evening.

He was sitting up on the side of the bed while Victoria kneeled between his knees. Her head was bobbing up and down on his cock as she sucked on him. The sounds she was making were incredibly arousing. Melbourne hoped the King couldn't hear any of it.

Unfortunately, the King's sister was very loud.

"Damnit. You're getting a blow job, aren't you, Melbourne?" Will asked with a smile. Lucky guy.

Will looked up to see Kate frantically gesticulating. He had no idea what she was trying to convey with her hand signals.

He was irritated. He wanted to get an update from Melbourne but Kate was clearly not having it.

"Hold on, Melbourne," Kate yelled near the phone.

"Will, how can you be so dense?" Kate yelled at him. "Hang up!" She grabbed the phone and disconnected the call. 

"What did you do that for? I was having a conversation with Will!"

"No you weren't," Kate said. "You were being nosey about Will's private life."

"What private life? He's with Vic and - " the King stopped mid-sentence.

"Bloody hell. That was Melbourne and Victoria?" King William grimaced.

"Oh stop. I'm excited for them. It's how we were hoping they'd turn out."

"Yes, but I didn't want to find out this way! My sister is giving her bodyguard a - I can't even say it," he said. 

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret, Your Majesty. I'm quite aroused myself after hearing all that. They are rather loud. How would you like a little royal treatment from your queen?" Kate asked enticingly as she walked towards him, shedding a piece of clothing with almost every step until she stood naked before him.

He forgot about his sister and Melbourne as he marveled at how lucky he was to have Kate as his queen. She took him in her mouth. Yes...he was lucky indeed.

~~~~~~~~☆

Melbourne's eyes rolled back in his head as he tried to regain control. He did not want to come again until he had pleasured Victoria.

He groaned as he pulled her off of him and embraced her. He was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes dazed.

"Nothing, except for the fact that you are sneaky. I got distracted on the phone and you decided to have your way with me after I explicitly said I wanted the rest of the evening to be about you."

"But what is wrong with it just being about you, my Lord?"

Melbourne looked at her quizzically. She looked suddenly uncomfortable. 

He tilted her chin up. "What's wrong, my love?"

She shivered. He had been calling her "my love" this evening and it made her insides tremble. 

She looked at him and answered truthfully. "I'm scared," she whispered. "What if I'm not good enough? What if you don't like how I feel? What if - "

Melbourne cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Stop. You are more than everything to me. You will be perfect."

They spent the next 40 minutes pleasuring each other - her breasts and nipples and his cock. Mouths and lips bringing each other to release. 

He was gasping for breath and she lay on the bed, breathing heavily. 

"Is it always like this, My Lord?" she asked.

" No! I've never had anyone do to me what you do. You make me yell at my release. I've never been out of control."

"I? I make you lose control?" She felt strangely proud of herself. 

"Yes, you minx," he said as he slapped her bottom playfully. "You make me so wild with passion that all i can do is yell. You unnerve me." He stroked her cheek gently.

"I'm hungry," she said in response. Melbourne was agog. 

"What? Right now? You're hungry right now? Bloody hell." 

Melbourne got up with great reluctance. "What would you like, Ma'am?" 

~~~~~~~~☆

Melbourne jumped into the shower and then headed down to the kitchen where he found Rufus reading a book.

"Still here I see," Melbourne said. 

"Waiting for my gourmet breakfast. Then I'll head out after rush hour. Where is Victoria? Did you all get it sorted out?"

Melbourne laughed. His cousin and Victoria had voracious appetites. As for the other matters...

"Yeah, I think so, no thanks to you!"

Rufus looked at Melbourne with mock indignation. "Excuse me, cuz. But you could have told me she was hot for me and that you wanted her for your own, you know!"

Melbourne denied it. "I don't want her for my own?"

Rufus raised an elegant eyebrow. "You could have fooled me with your knight in shining armor bit this morning ordering me to remove myself from her."

"You were fondling her!" Melbourne accused him.

"She was grinding her bottom against me and I won't lie, cuz. If you hadn't walked in, I don't know what I might have done."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Rufus continued. "But is she always that sensual? She was practically purring and rubbing herself against me. But it was as if in the most innocent of ways. It was so fucking erotic."

"She has no experience," Melbourne admitted.

"I know. She told me when she practically - . Well, I had to take a cold shower after that scene on the chaise lounge. I believe you and her when she says she's had no experience. But, damn, cuz. You were howling like a banshee just a while ago. You almost made me come," Rufus said unashamedly.

Melbourne felt his face turn hot. "You are fucking weird, Rufus."

Rufus waved his hands, "At least I'm not wearing eye-liner and feather earrings anymore."

Melbourne grinned remembering his rugby playing cousin's penchant for makeup and hose when he was a teen.

"She is amazing then?" Rufus asked again. Melbourne did not reply.

"C'mon...tell me or I will chant banshee, banshee, banshee when she comes in for breakfast," Rufus threatened.

"You're an asshole," Melbourne muttered. Rufus grinned.

He checked on the French toast casserole in the oven and then told Rufus he was jumping in the pool for a few laps before breakfast.

Rufus got up to get another cup of coffee. While he was standing there looking out the expansive windows, he felt two tiny hands come up from behind to settle at his waistband. Victoria. He sighed at his bad timing. He moved too slowly, however, because her hands had slipped into his pants and was about to connect with his cock when she jumped back as if burned.

She knew. He turned around.

"RUFUS!" she yelled in exasperation.

"Look," he said in frustration, "if you don't think I'm a little unsettled by all this, then you're wrong. Look at me!"

He ran his hands shakily through his hair. He'd never been envious of Melbourne until the last 20 hours.

She looked down at him. His shorts had tented in the front.

"Impressive," she said clinically. "Mind if I exam it?"

Rufus had the grace to blush. "No...thanks. I think your comparison yesterday was devastating enough. I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that Melboirne is more well-endowed than I."

Victoria smiled, thinking of Melbourne's significant endowment.

At that moment, the object of their thoughts sauntered in. Victoria's mouth went dry. Melbourne was truly an Adonis. He looked like Agamemnon from Helen of Troy.

Melbourne looked at both of them who stared in silence. "What?"

Rufus muttered, "Agamemnon."

"Me, Agamemnon?" he asked in amusement.

"Oh, yes," Victoria breathed, approaching him slowly. She looked ravenous as she reached up and pulled his mouth down to hers.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, could we eat first? We can have an orgy later," Rufus said testily.

Victoria stopped kissing Melbourne and turned to Rufus. "Do you mean a 3-way?"

Rufus corrected her. "I believe you mean a threesome."

"Yes, right," she said. "So what happens in a threesome? Could we have one?" Victoria's interest was piqued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two men glared at each other. 

Melbourne would never entertain such a thing.

As for Rufus, well, not Melbourne's problem unless Rufus was planning to have Victoria join in.

"Nothing happens. We're not having an orgy or a threesome. End of story."

"Well, you're no fun," Rufus mumbled as he helped himself to the casserole.

"Oh my gawd. This is delicious," she said as she lifted another piece to her mouth and took a bite. 

The men were staring at her. 

"She makes everything look erotic," Rufus said with envy.

"Lord M," she said in a husky voice, "I think I'm ready for you to finish what we started last night. Will you excuse us, Rufus?"

Lord M and Rufus both dropped their forks onto their plates.

Victoria got up, walked away and as she cleared the kitchen door, a piece of delicate lingerie came sailing out, landing at Melbourne's plate. Her pale pink sheer bra.

Rufus picked it up and read the tag. He groaned. "34 double D's. You lucky bastard."

Melbourne grinned. "Yeah...you have no idea. See yourself out, cuz." 

He bounded out of the kitchen and up the stairs 3 at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, readers, it's time to say goodbye to Rufus. For now. Victoria seems to have been able to separate her feelings for Melbourne from Rufus. And as you have probably surmised from this chapter, Rufus has much to envy from the growing relationship between Victoria and Melbourne.
> 
> A couple of chapters of erotic play between Vicbourne to follow. 
> 
> Let me know, as always, if I'm hitting your buttons. :)


	16. Lord Lustbox, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins come to an understanding and Victoria learns more about herself. Mmmmhmmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i realized after positng this chapter that I had a continuity problem.
> 
> I added this section to Chapter 15 so that the conversation between Victoria and Kate makes sense.
> 
> If you don't have time or want to reread Cu 15 again, here is the section I wrote which is referred to in Chapter 16.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~☆
> 
> They spent the next 40 minutes pleasuring each other - her breasts and nipples and his cock. Mouths and lips bringing each other to release. 
> 
> He was gasping for breath and she lay on the bed, breathing heavily. 
> 
> "Is it always like this, My Lord?" she asked.
> 
> " No! I've never had anyone do to me what you do. You make me yell at my release. I've never been out of control."
> 
> "I? I make you lose control?" She felt strangely proud of herself. 
> 
> "Yes, you minx," he said as he slapped her bottom playfully. "You make me so wild with passion that all i can do is yell. You unnerve me." He stroked her cheek gently.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~☆

Melbourne reached the top of the stairs within seconds but it was with great disappointment that he found Victoria, in her bed, fast asleep.

He walked quietly to her bedside and knelt on the floor beside her. Melbourne gently pushed a wisp of hair away from her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened. He shushed her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm so sleepy, Lord M," she said geofgily. "Are you very disappointed?"

"No, my love," he said gently. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake." Her eyelids fluttered close.

Melbourne heaved a sigh. Life with Victoria was a rollercoaster. He'd never felt so exhilarated.

He walked back downstairs where Rufus was walking out the front door. At his questioning look, Melbourne whispered, "She's fallen asleep."

Rufus laughed. "Good. She needs her rest and now both of us can be frustrated."

Melbourne frowned. "You're not planning to complicate things are you?"

Rufus raised a brow. "If you're asking me if I've got designs on stealing Victoria from you, then the answer is no. But, I'd have to be dead or gay not to feel something for her. I've already told you, cuz, break her heart and I will be there to offer solace and pick up the pieces."

It was Melbourne's turn to raise an almost identical brow to his cousin. "You said that last night. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"I think you know," Rufus answered. "I think I've fallen half in love with her and I've only known her 24 hours!" He threw himself into a chair. Melbourne sensed some angst coming from his cousin with the way he was waving his hands to punctuate his sentences. "She has a way of burrowing herself into your heart, you know?" Melbourne nodded. Shit. The last thing he needed was Rufus falling into infatuation with the woman he loved. The first time that had happened he was 12 years old and Rufus was 17. The young Melbourne had been devastated finding his cousin and former 21 year old babysitter locked in a kiss. Rufus' voice brought him back to the present. "You knew right away, didn't you? That you were falling?"

Melbourne smiled as he recalled the harrowing plane ride. "She was vomiting on the plane and I was holding her hair back. That's when I think I knew."

Rufus made a face. "That's utterly revolting, Melbourne, yet, strangely romantic."

"Look, for as long as the two of you love each other, I will not do anything to complicate things. Just tell her to keep her bloody hands and body away from me. I can't stop my body from reacting to her!"

Melbourne laughed taking in Rufus' comedic glee. "Yeah, I'll work on that. Just stop being so bloody appealing! Show up in a skirt and makeup next time."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "You do realize that even though I donned a skirt and heels for that role, women still wanted to sleep with me. Even more so it seemed."

"Are you serious?" Melbourne was clearly surprised. "But...why?"

Rufus shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. They still wanted me. I dunno. Perhaps my legs under a skirt...or my other parts."

"Oh, you're positively gross," Melbourne grimaced.

Rufus shook his head, grinning. "Just call me Mr. Lust or Mr. Lustbox. I'm a sex symbol at 50. Women of all ages are buying my movies and apparently writing fanfics about be," he said rather smugly.

Melbourne was curious. "Fanfics? What is that?"

Rufus explained. "My fans write fiction about Lord Melbourne and - ".

Melbourne interrupted. "Ahhh...you mean about ME!"

" No! It's about the character - "

"Me."

"- Lord Melbourne and Queen Victoria having torrid sex. I think, anyway."

Melbourne's eyes widened. "That is fucking awesome! Am I any good?"

Rufus gave him a dirty look. "You? They are writing about me! I'm sure they've blown up Melbourne's endowments and -"

"Me, again."

"- sexual prowess. Who needs that kind of pressure? I don't want to know. But, I'm glad they're enjoying their fantasies about Lord Melbourne."

"...and me, again." Melbourne was enjoying his cousin's slight annoyance.

For as long as he could remember, Rufus had entertained and Rufus had always landed the girl.

Rufus stood up to leave.

"One more thing," Rufus said. "She has my phone number. Asked for it earlier because she might want to text me."

"I trust you," Melbourne said solemnly.

Rufus rolled his eyes. "You're a fool."

"As are you. Be safe, cousin," Melbourne said as he hugged his cousin good naturedly.

"You cooking a turkey in November?" Rufus asked expectantly, one foot out the door.

Melbourne nodded his head. "Yeah...why not? See you in the Fall!".

Melbourne closed the door. He felt rather relieved that Rufus was gone. Although he loved Rufus like another brother, he just did not want complications or all that testosterone that seemed to ooze out of Rufus' pores.

~~~~~~~~☆

Her phone rang. A video call from Kate.

Video. She had to mask her feelings.

"What the fuck took you so long to call back? You haven't been at it all this time with Melbourne, have you?"

"Geezus. You know?"

"That you're shagging Melbourne? All of damned Santa Barbara knows! Do you know how loud the two of you are?"

Victoria could feel her face burning up. 

"How could you hear us?"

"You forgot to hang up or we pocket dialed you. One or the other. Doesn't matter. You were positively triple X-rated!"

"Oh. My. God." Victoria covered her face with her hands. "But we haven't even had sex!

"You were giving him a blow job and he was all over your massive tits!"

"We were on video?" Victoria shrieked. 

"No video. Don't worry, I kept the phone to my ear. I wanted to hear what Rufus sounded like in ecstasy. Gawd. I came so fast. Will thought it was all him. I felt absolutely naughty. Please don't tell William."

"It's Melbourne...not Rufus," Victoria corrected her. "And gross. I would never talk to Will about my sex life."

"Ohhhh. So now you have a sex life. Is he as amazing as he sounds?"

Victoria was shocked, "Kate! How can you ask that? It's private!"

"You? Private? Since when?"

"Since, since, since, I'm, well since this morning. Look, this is embarrassing."

"i can't believe you're not going to share details with me!" Kate pouted.

"He's special to me. And I'm positively over my infatuation with Rufus. Well, except for the fact that he's positively hot. I might jump him if he showed up in a skirt and heels."

"What? You've got Melbourne and Rufus both there? Do they know each other?"

"Oh, stop," Victoria said. "Everything is out in the open except for how Lord M feels about me. I'm afraid he is going to be like his ancestor and refuse me."

"You're not planning to propose to him, are you?" Kate asked dubiously. Will Melbourne was a traditionalist. He would want to propose to Victoria. She was smiling so hard on the other side of the world that her cheeks were hurting. 

"Propose?" Victoria exclaimed. "We are nowhere near that!"

"If you say so," Kate said. "Look...just protect yourself and remember how much you are loved, sweet Vic."

"I love you, Kate," Victoria said emotionally.

"Right back at you, sis." They disconnected their call.

~~~~~~~~☆

Melbourne hadn't meant to eavesdrop. Rufus was right. The skirt and heels were apparently appealing to some women. How confusing. 

But it was the mention of the word proposal that had his attention. A proposal. Could he? She wasn't inheriting the crown. But she was still the King's sister. And he was her bodyguard. It would be unprofessional. He rolled his eyes upward. He'd allowed her to give him the most amazing experience with her mouth. It had been the most sensual and emotional fellatio he'd ever received. His member rose at the memory. Unprofessional. He laughed to himself. 

Melbourne turned the door knob of Victoria's door. He imagined she was hungry again. He was positive all those calories were going to her magnificent breasts.

He could see she was dozing and quietly slipped into her bed. She immediately wrapped herself around him. Tuberose. She always smelled of Tuberose. He breathed deeply.

He loved her.

He knew it in his soul. She would be the mother of his children. If he could just get past this notion in his head that it was unprofessional to have relations, let alone marry with someone in the royal family.

She sensed it. The change in him. Distant. He moved away from her. She turned over, her back to him, a lone tear escaping and rolling down her face.

She knew. She had turned away from him. And her shoulders were shaking. His heart hurt with the realization that he'd made her cry yet again.

He reached for her. Spooned her.

"Shhhh..." he cooed. "Don't do this. Don't cry. We will work this out. I don't want to hurt you. This is all new to me, Victoria and I don't want to break your heart."

"Would you make love to me, Lord M?" she asked. "It is my heart's and body's desire."

She extricated herself from his arms and stood up. Slowly, she shed her clothing until she was standing there in front of him, naked as the day she was born. She stretched like a cat, her breasts thrusting forth, her taut stomach lengthening and the treasure between her legs opening for his viewing. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. 

When he opened them again, she was gone. 

He looked around in confusion. Then he heard the lap of water. She was swimming. 

He ran downstairs and saw her. Swimming like a mermaid. He saw her bottom rise from the water as she did her version of the breast stroke. She flipped to her back and did an admirable back stroke across the pool. Melbourne started to remove his clothes. He moved to the end of the pool, admiring the way her breasts glistened in the sun.

She saw him standing there at the end of the pool. All sinewed muscle, tanned, his hands clenching open and closed. His green eyes looked at her possessively and Victoria felt the now familiar wetness seep from within. His manhood thrust forth from the nest of tight dark curls at its base. Ohhh...how she wanted him in her mouth again.

Victoria emerged from the pool like Aphrodite rising from the sea. She stood before Melbourne, her hair slicked back, water droplets all over her body and highlighting her lashes. She was breathtaking.

He bent to pick her up and carried her to the cabana on the other side of the pool. It was isolated, closed off on three sides by canvas and open to the privacy of the Pacific Ocean. 

She could feel his cock dancing against the crack of her bottom. He shifted and this tip slid against her slick folds. They both gasped and she buried her face in his chest. Her mouth found his nipple and she licked it. He gasped. 

He couldn't get to the cabana fast enough. When they finally arrived at the cabana, he laid her on the large British West Indies-styled day bed.

They were both breathing heavily. 

Melbourne knelt on the bed and said, "I need to taste you."

Victoria sighed. She loved the attention he had lavished on her nipples so it was with shock when Melbourne picked up her hips and slid his tongue up her folds.

"Ohhhhh...fuck. Lord M! What are you doing?" She asked half in shock, half in fascination. 

He looked up, his green eyes intense. "I told you i want to taste you. And I'm going to indulge until you are screaming my name."

He felt sudden wetness on his mouth. He looked up in surprise. "You drip for me, Ma'am!"

"Yes! It's a thing I apparently do around you," she said shyly.

"Are you ready, Ma'am?"

"Security detail?"

"Taken care of," he assured her of their privacy.

"Then, proceed, Lord M."

~~~~~~~~☆

He lowered her hips to the bed, placed a pillow under her hips and commenced his feast.

Slowly, he spread her legs open and scattered kisses on her inner thighs. Her skin there, like the rest of her body, was silky smooth. He ran his fingers up her torso until he reached her breasts. As he took hold of a nipple in each hand, he lowered his mouth and lapped at her sopping wet folds. Her hips bucked off the bed and she started to pant.

Melbourne let go of her nipples and gripped her bottom to bring her closer to his mouth. He latched on to her and sucked. She screamed, opening her legs wide and gripping his head to her. He couldn't breathe. He moved his head from side to side and hummed against her.

She felt the vibrations from his mouth deep inside her. The sensation he was awakening in her were almost too much. Almost. As she had this thought, he thrust the tip of his tongue in side her in successive thrusts and then...sucked her juices. 

She gripped the cotton sheets, moaning and thrashing her head from side to side. She felt wild and wanton.

Her Lord M growled at her, "Do you want more, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Lord M, please, I want more!"

"What do you want?" He wasn't touching her but he blew between her legs.

"I - I want, I think I want you to fuck me with your mouth."

Melbourne smiled. Then he lowered his head again. This time, he took 2 fingers and gently inserted them inside her. 

She gasped and her hips rose. "Shhhh...I've got you," he soothed.

He took the flat tip of his tongue and found her bud. He touched it and retreated. His tongue lapped her up and down while his fingers thrust in and out of her excruciatingly slow.

Victoria thought she must be going insane. "I want him to eat me!" she thought with dismay and want. 

She vocalized it. And he indulged her by sucking, licking and lapping at her folds. He spread her vaginal lips open, pink and wet and delectable. He lowered his mouth yet again and used the tip of his elegant nose to rub her sensitive nub. The taste and musky scent of her was making him lose control. His cock was so hard he thought he might explode.

He needed to breathe and regrettably came up for air. He looked at her. She was rubbing her hard nipples, licking her lips, eyes closed and her hair spread out on the pillows under her head. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He lowered his mouth, never breaking eye contact. 

He grabbed another small pillow, placed it under her hips and plunged his tongue inside her. Her legs fell open even wider as her hips met his mouth. She was desperate for his lips and tongue. Melbourne hoisted her knees over his shoulders and her feet used his back for leverage. He lavished her trembling center with his tongue and when she started keening, entered her again with his fingers. Melbourne's long fingers coupled with his searching lips started her orgasm. She was grinding against his mouth, and would have thrown him off if not for the death grip she had on his scalp.

"Lord M? Lord M! I think I'm coming!"

Lord M increased the pace of his mouth lapping at her swollen, slick wet folds. He felt his fingers being locked by the vise of her contracting vagina. She was there. He latched onto her bud and sucked. And she screamed. 

Her voice echoed as she alternately yelled "Lord M" and "Oh my gawd...I'm coming!" over and over again.

Victoria felt like she was falling through a spiral as she screamed while Melbourne used his mouth to send her into oblivion.

When it was over, she lay panting stroking his head which rested on her thigh. He kissed her. There. Between her legs. She flinched, her nerves in overdrive.

He slowly moved up to spoon her again. He moved his cock which was trying to insert itself between the cheeks of her bottom. She felt him against the small of her back. Pulsing. 

She reached back for him. His Victoria was wanton and insatiable. He loved this about her.

He nuzzled her neck. "Later...rest first."

"Mmmmmm," she said sleepily. "As you wish...my Lord Lustbox."

He squeezed and held her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are getting close!
> 
> As always, your comments are welcome and serve to inspire.


	17. Lord Lustbox, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Lustbox, that is, Lord M, lives up to his nickname.
> 
> ETA: An article from real life was written about RS where he is called, among other things, Mr. Lustbox. In this story, RS uses it to describe himself as per the article. Victoria uses it for her Lord M who she sees as very own Lustbox.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~☆
> 
> You might want to read this away from others.

She stretched, her breasts rubbing his chest.

"Oh, yessss," she breathed sensually as she threw a leg over his torso, pulling herself against him.

Melbourne's eyes flew open. He felt his cock against her warm folds. Oh, not this way. He wasn't going to take her virginity without being properly primed and dressed. Did he even have condoms? Damn. No. He was going to have to pull out. That meant he would have to stay in control - a difficult task around Victoria.

Victoria continued to rub herself against his chest. If she kept this up, she'd come again. He'd lost count of how many orgasms she'd had in the last 24 hours. A dozen or more? His cock twitched.

Watching Victoria come was a remarkable experience. She was oh, so fucking loud. Even deep in her throat, her moans sent vibrations up his cock as she slurped him and contracted around him. 

Sex came so naturally to her. The fact that she was a virgin to all sexual relations made her adeptness all the more arousing to him. And it made him crazy when she spoke like Queen Victoria. She always teased him about the formality with which he spoke. That she reverted to the same formal language when they were intimate made his mind spin. It also made his heart swell to know he would be her first. Perhaps, if he was lucky, also her one and only.

She took her right breast and pushed herself up until it was against his mouth. 

"Suckle my breast, Lord M," she ordered in a whisper. He was happy to oblige, satisfied to hear her sighs. But he didn't just want her sighs.

Without warning he grabbed her and hoisted her until she was straddling his face. The scent of her made his cock pulse.

She looked at him in confusion. "Lord M?"

"Grab the headboard, my love, and lower yourself to my mouth as you please. I will pleasure you."

"But I want you in my mouth again," she pleaded. "You were so generous earlier and I want to reciprocate."

He laughed in his raspy voice. "Ma'am, I can't orgasm as often as you can. I need to save the next one for when I'm inside you."

Her eyes seemed to glaze over. "You will take me this time, Lord M?"

He nodded. "Lower yourself to my mouth now, Ma'am".

She did and Melbourne worked his magic as Victoria discovered how she was able to grind herself against his mouth while his tongue entered her. His hands fondled her breasts as his tongue flit against her sensitive nub.

"You have the most beautiful love box" he growled against her. 

She shuddered, "Lord M?"

"Here...where I am tasting yoy," he rasped. "Oh, gawd, Victoria...I want to fuck you!"

Victoria made up her mind. She flipped and found her mouth above his cock. She bobbed up and down on him with her mouth while her hand gripped him firmly. The twisting motion of her hand accompanied by the suction of her mouth was making him blind with want. He. Could. Not. Come.

Victoria watched in fascination as his cock grew harder and hotter beneath her hand. She loved his cock. She grabbed his balls and squeezed as he had taught her last night. She licked the underside of his cock and then sank her mouth slowly over him until the entirety of him was in her throat. She squeezed and he moaned, struggling not to buck up and ram himself against the back of her throat. 

He was starting to see stars, his vision starting to black out. He needed to take control. He reached out and stroked her juicy folds and heard her moan. She did not release him but he felt her hold start to slacken.

He did it again and this time used his thumb to rub her nub. She released him from her mouth with a gasp.

"You are so bad," she admonished him.

He pulled her legs until she was full against his mouth again. He nibbled before slowing things down. 

He turned her over and laid her on the bed. He straddled her, taking his cock in his head and stroking it slowly. Victoria's mouth went dry as she watched him. Priming the pump. Unbelievably, he seemed to grow longer and thicker. 

She felt herself become wet again. Melbourne reached down and stroked her folds. Soaking wet. He took the liquid on his hands and used it to lubricate himself.

Victoria groaned. "I want you to fuck me, Lord M. Now, I beg of you. Please, please, Lord M. I want your cock inside of me. I want you to spill your seed in me."

That did it.

He laid over her. His mouth at her ear, whispering. Telling her what he was going to do. Tears welled in her eyes. This wildly passionate man was concerned for the pain that could come with their mating.

He keeled up and took his cock in his hand. Lowering himself, he touched his cock to her wet entrance. He slid it up and down her folds, listening to her gasp in anticipation. Ever so slowly, he pushed into her...inch by excruciatingly long inch.

Then he felt it - her virginal barrier. He looked at her for permission. She nodded her head and raise her legs to wrap around him. She pulled him in. He pushed and then both grunted as he broke through. She felt a slight twinge and then her body naturally adjusted to his length and breadth of him.

"Lord M, inside me, my Lord M!"

He started to move...slowly and sensuously. They found their rhythm, relishing their connection as he pumped his cock in and out of her. She was so tight around him. She squeezed. He gasped and she smiled. He took a nipple in her mouth and she gasped. He smiled. 

"Together, Lord M," she said and clasped hands with Melbourne. They moved together, slowly and then with more speed. Neither wanted it to end...this first taking.

Melbourne reached between them and felt for Victoria's nub. He stroked her and she moaned long and loud as he kissed her neck.

"Now, my Lord, fuck me."

His pace quickened and Victoria met him stroke for stroke.

The bed was creaking with the force of their movements and in the back of his mind, Melbourne hoped the bed would not collapse.

Her keening started as he pounded into her. She was going to come and she started to scream as she squeezed around him. She felt him start to pull away.

"No! Do not abandon me now, Lord M!"

"I must," he rasped.

He continued to pound against her, grabbing her hips. She would have bruises. 

"No...no...do not leave me. Look at me...look in my eyes," she ordered as she met his thrusts.

"Do you love me, Lord M?"

She squeezed around him and held. He trembled.

"If you love me, you'll spill your seed inside me."

He roared and pulled out just far enough to only plunge in again, causing Victoria to cry out by the suddenness and the total animalistic nature of Melbourne's stance. He was magnificent. Glistening with sweat, his hair in complete disarray, his green eyes dark with passion. Her Lord M was out of control.

Their thighs slapped against each other as he raised her hips up higher to meet him. 

She started calling his name then, commanding him to fuck her harder and harder and faster. 

"Look at me, Victoria. You are mine. Always mine,  
do you understand?"

She nodded, her jaw slack. 

"Say it. Say it." He gritted his teeth as he felt his head start to explode.

"I am yours and you are mine! My, Lord M...my love, my WILLIAM!!! Oh, yesssss, WILLIAM!!! she was sobbing as she came in her most intense orgasm yet, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Melbourne felt her coming and finally let go.

"Oh, god, Victoria! Oh, fuck! My love! My only love! Aghhhh!"

Victoria opened her eyes to see him as he released his seed inside her. His head was thrown back, the muscles of his neck straining, his arms on either side of her, her hands on his biceps. He gave a few more thrusts and then collapsed on her before turning so that she was on top of him.

He was still inside her.

"I love you," he whispered and then kissed her on the mouth.

"I love you," she answered.


	18. They Declare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting another chapter up. Hurricane Harvey had other plans for us. We escaped harm to our home but had to evacuate due to rapidly rising waters. I've been volunteering in the clean-up and have only been able to get snippets of thoughts out.
> 
> Please be sure to read the notes at the end.
> 
> I have a special request from this Victoria's Lord M. Please play!

She sauntered into the kitchen, surprised not to find the smell of bacon wafting through the air or omelettes being prepared by Melbourne.

Instead, she found him out on the terrace, sitting at the table entering information into his cell phone.

He looked up and smiled as she settled herself in his lap and pecked him affectionately on the lips.

He breathed in the scent of her and felt his toes curl. No. After yesterday, the mind was willing but every moving part of him was sore and slow to respond this morning. Well, except for THAT one part that was responding to Victoria's round bottom sitting on his lap.

"Good morning, my love," he said brightly. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Well enough, but it would have been so much better if you'd joined me."

He popped a cherry into his mouth. "Hmmmm...then we'd be upstairs ravishing each other when there are groceries to be picked up and meetings to attend. Or have you forgotten?"

"Is that why there is no breakfast?"

"That's exactly why. We are out of eggs, milk, juice, meats and breads. You and Rufus ate everything in sight! I'll pick some things from the garden and make a vegetable lasagna for tonight. I believe the meeting won't take more than an hour so we can leave for Vons directly after that and buy our staples. Tomorrow, how do you feel about having Spencer drop us off at the bike shop to a couple of cruisers? We'll get them outfitted with baskets and anything you like."

She smiled. "I've always wanted my own beach cruiser! Do you think they have pink ones?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "If they don't, we'll order one if that is your heart's desire."

"I have my heart's desire, Lord M," she dropped her head on his shoulder.

He squeezed his arms around her and felt his heart swell.

Her left hand held onto his shoulder as she leaned into his lap, enjoying the caress of his fingers over her face and hair.

She breathed in his tobacco and lime and coconut scent. "I think I like this one," she started to unbutton his shirt.

"No, no Ma'am," he said with regret. "Not today."

"Not at all?" she exclaimed in near shock.

He sighed. "May I be honest?"

When she nodded her head, he proceeded. "I have never in my life had almost two days of continuous sexual activity. I'm an old man, you see..."

Victoria burst out laughing..

" Oh, my Lord M. You are less than 15 years older than me...not even 50! You held me in the air while we, well, you know...you were amazing!"

Melbourne blushed. "You flatter me, Ma'am. But, I can barely move today and my voice is hoarse. The muscles of my arms and thighs feel like they are on fire. And, I don't believe I've ever yelled while making love before."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really, Lord M? I find that hard to believe. You were extremely vocal last night."

She kissed the sharp edges of his cheekbones, noting the ruddy redness that had settled there. His jaw twitched, and his eyes blinked repeatedly. He so easily embarrassed.

Victoria leaned against him, her head again falling on his shoulder and breathing in the clean scent of him. He was such a mystery to her. His beautiful face had seemed so aloof and forbidding the first few times she'd seen him. Victoria never would have imagined what a gentle yet passionate man he was.

She tilted her head up to look at him. His green eyes looked at her blue ones with an intensity she'd not noticed before.

"You are my heart's desire and I love you," Melbourne said quietly.

A tear escaped Victoria. "Do you really mean that? I never believed anybody could love me."

He hugged her tighter, resting his chin on her head. "I have never loved like this before, Victoria. I never will again."

~~~~~~~~☆

Their morning passed quickly with a brief meeting at the lab to discuss the impending bloom of the Diana Victoria Tuberose. It would most certainly not bloom on July 1st as Victoria had hoped. In fact, the target date was now looking like mid-August.

As they were leaving the lab, Victoria stopped Melbourne with a hand on his arm.

"Lord M," she started.

He tilted his head. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"I've noticed that you're walking very slowly today. You were not joking? You are sore from our activities?"

"Ma'am, yes. I am in pain. I should have taken an aspirin before we left home today."

"Then we will postpone our trip to the grocery store. I shall make a list of items we need and have one of the detail go food shopping. YOU will go straight into the hot tub and if you're up to it, I will give you a hot stone massage."

Melbourne protested but Victoria was insistent.

15 minutes later they were sitting in the back of an SUV, holding hands and talking quietly to one another.

When they arrived home, she ran ahead to the hot tub, turned on the jets and went back to retrieve Melbourne.

"Off with your shorts, My Lord!"

"Naked? No...i won't," he said dryly.

"I'm the only one here!"

"Yes...but you will put your hand out to touch me and that will be it. You'll be all over me!"

Victoria crossed her arms in indignation.

"Are you implying that I have no self control?"

"Implying? That would be an understatement, Ma'am," he laughed. She rolled her eyes.

Melbourne watched and listened as she fluffed pillows on the chaise lounges and bounced her ideas for the label of her new fragrance.

"...so? Do you like it?" She asked again.

As he grasped for words, Victoria looked at him keenly. He hadn't been listening. Melbourne was thinking of the call he needed to make.

"Melbourne!" She said in a louder than usual voice. "I need your attention, please. Look, I've made these sketches."

They were fine pen drawings...a silhouette of a man and a woman, intertwined.

His eyes widened in surprise. It was them. Melbourne and Victoria. The words Tobacco and Tuberose were in an elegant scrawl. A duplicate rendering on the second page included the words "For Him".

He was stunned when he felt a prickle at his nostrils and tears in his eyes.

She was joining them together in her own way.

Victoria saw his tears and immediately became concerned. "My Lord!" she exclaimed. "Are you upset with me?"

"No, Victoria. Not at all," he assured her. "I'm really quite overcome by your design."

"It's how I want it and the way it should be. We created that fragrance together."

"Now, go on...step into that tub...with your shorts on," she snorted. I'm going to find Spencer." She kissed his forehead. Melbourne kept his eyes trained on her as she walked away.

He reached for his phone knowing it was time to make the call.

~~~~~~~~☆

_K - are you there? Why haven't you answered your phone._

_V - so sorry. I've been chatting with my Lord M._

_K - your Lord M? What does that mean? Have you -?_

_V - Yes!!!!!!_

_K - OMG!!!!! I'm calling you now! Answer your cell!_

_V - K_

Victoria's phone rang within seconds.

"Hello?"

"OMG! So was he amazing?" Kate asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"He was sweet and gentle and commanding and so fucking hot," Victoria sighed.

"And..." Kate prompted.

"And...what?" Victoria asked, a smile on her lips.

"And...details!" Kate yelled.

"I can't...it was so intimate and wonderful. It's private."

Kate groaned. "You're killing me here."

"Ok. This is what I can tell you," Victoria started.

"You know how we have our little circle of Vicbourne friends and read AO3?"

"Yes, of course," Kate replied.

"My Melbourne is all that and more!"

Kate shrieked. "Are you joking? Please tell me you're not boffing Lord M the way -".

Victoria interrupted her. "He is all that. I don't think he spanks but I think he's done almost everything we've read about."

Kate sat back in her bed, mouth agape. She looked over at her husband, snoring in his slumber. She kicked her feet like a child. 

"Tell me more!"

"I don't know what else to tell you, Kate. He's most considerate of me but sometimes he loses control and then neither of us can think and we explode and then we make love again."

Kate let out a whoosh of breath. "So...you went all night your first time?"

"All night? No, we went for two days. We stopped to eat and chat a few times."

"Oh. My. God. Vic!"

Her husband stirred beside her. "Vic? Is she ok?"

Without thinking, Kate replied. "Yeah. She's grand. Melbourne has been boffing her out of her mind for the last 2 days. That's why she hasn't been taking our calls."

William woke up. The King of England sat up. 

"Protection. Have they been using condoms?"

He knew his sister did not take birth control pills. 

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Are you using condoms? Will wants to know."

Victoria bristled. "I don't have to answer that!"

Kate repeated the utterance for her husband. 

"Put her on speaker!"

Kate complied. 

"You're not using condoms?" Victoria's brother asked.

"Ask Lord M," Victoria replied sweetly.

"I plan to!" William huffed as he walked away from Kate and her phone. 

"Vic," Kate said soothingly. "Will is just concerned. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. You know how protective he is."

"I realize that but I'm not 10 years old anymore."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes...absolutely. I love him. And he loves me despite everything. He's done all this research on Dyspraxia and wants to become involved on scientific studies once we return to England. I haven't told him, but I think I'm ready to sell the company and go into research with him."

Kate did not respond. She sniffles.

"Are you alright, Kate?"

"Yes, yes...am just so happy you've met the man of our dreams!"

Victoria smiled. "You've known him for years!"

"Yes, but not in the capacity of Victoria's Lord M. I can't believe Rufus modeled his character after Melbourne. So all that sexy, come fuck me looks without meaning to - that's all your Melbourne and not actually Rufus?"

"Yep. Lord M is subtle and sexy without realizing it. Rufus is all out there. I prefer my version."

"Exactly how different are they?"

"How much time do you have?" Victoria asked.

~~~~~~~~☆

Melbourne felt like he was 10 years old again as he was lambasted by his friend and sovereign. 

"...furthermore, what are your plans should she become pregnant? Not using a condom!"

Melbourne felt the heat radiate through his face. How could the king have known that? He looked around wondering if there were surveillance cameras about that he didn't know about. No. That wasn't it. Victoria and Kate. Of course. 

"Sir, I can assure you that I have every intention of - "

William of England cut him off. Gasping.

"Your Majesty," Melbourne started with concern. "Are you - "

"Just fine, Melbourne. Your sexual appetites have inspired my wife. We'll talk again."  
.  
"But with regard to Victoria and - " Melbourne was cut off by the sound of Kate's giggle.

Melbourne hung up and laughed. The king was about to get lucky.

~~~~~~~~☆

"You know, sweetheart, I'm beginning to think that Vic and Melbourne are astoundingly good for our sex life" William said as Kate snuggled against him. "That was insanely hot...we haven't had sex like that since before Charlotte was - ".

He looked at Kate. "Wait. Are you - ?"

She had paled and now had the look of someone about to " - call the doctors. I'm going to hurl. It's your baby come to wreak havoc on my body! Oh, Will!"

William helped Kate as she emptied her stomach. He was sympathetic to the discomfort Kate was about to endure for the next several months but proud of the knowledge that another Windsor would be coming into the world. And so proud of his brave, beautiful partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by. 
> 
> I'm sure you know what is coming next.
> 
> Lord M needs help. He will be searching for an engagement ring.
> 
> If you'd like to help, please post a link in the comments to a ring that you believe will be perfect for Lord M to give to Victoria when he proposes!!!!
> 
> And yes...you will all have a chance to choose her gown and flowers, too!
> 
> But for now, let's look for an engagement ring. I will announce the winner within the chapter where he proposes.
> 
> Thanks for reading (and playing!).
> 
> RS317  
> xoxo


	19. Melbourne in Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melbourne is met with doubts.

"You don't think it's a little too early, cuz? You've only just met. It's been, what? A month?"

Melbourne waited to reply while he heard Rufus tell someone he didn't want to wear the uniform coat until necessary. He didn't blame his cousin. Melbourne had shuddered the first time he'd seen Rufus donning the coat with the Nazi insignia. He'd become used to seeing his lookalike cousin on screen and on the television but the Nazi character had taken some getting used to.

"Three and a half months," Melbourne.

"Ohhhh...that long? I hadn't realized," Rufus teased.

"I know it's a short time but I feel as if we've known each other a long time...She is the woman I've been waiting for my entire life, Rufus. She makes me laugh and cry and sing - ".

"And sing?" Rufus scoffed. "You sound lovesick. And you don't bloody sing. Oh. You mean compared to The Princess. You're Pavarotti compared to Victoria. She's rather terrible, I'm sorry to say."

"Unfortunately. But, she is a very talented artist. She's working on a beautiful watercolor at the moment. We're on the beach actually while she works on more sketches of Santa Barbara."

"I'm sure I'll get to see them one of these days. Look. You love each other and I suppose that is what matters."

Melbourne bristled at the tone of his cousin's voice. "You suppose? Say what you mean, Rufus."

"She was hot for me just a short time ago, Melbourne. Doesn't that bother you?

"It didn't until you mentioned it," Melbourne said with a note of irritation.

"Look, I'm just saying that she has no experience when it comes to men. She only has us to compare and that Drew you mentioned and we all happened within a few days time. Don't you think she needs to go out and explore other options?"

"No!" he yelled as he paced the bluff he stood on. "Other options? She doesn't need other options. She loves me. We've declared ourselves to each other! And she is nothing like Caro!"

"I've never felt she was anything like Caro, Will. In fact, I believe I've admitted I'm half in love with her myself. I never felt anything for Caro except fear for you. But you called me because you're unsure. You'd better be certain before you ask for her hand. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Melbourne stayed silent, looking out towards the waves crashing against the beach.

"Well, cuz, I wish I was there to help you pick out a ring. Maybe I'll help Victoria pick out a dress. Now there's an idea. But duty calls and I must attend to Julianna and Helen. Or Helen and Julianna. What a problem to have. When do you plan to propose?"

Melbourne swore. He never could keep up with his cousin's train of thought.

"I thought you said it was too early for me to propose?"

"No, I didn't. You just need to be sure that as her first love you'll be her last love. Really...I have to run. We'll talk soon!"

~~~~~~~~☆

"I'm done for today, Lord M!" Victoria walked up to Melbourne. "Famished! Let's walk up to Coast Village Road for a sandwich."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "I love you, my Lord M."

"And you are my heart's desire, Victoria," he said seriously.

The emotions that coursed through him every time she looked at him and declared her love were indescribable. But old habits die hard.

He thought again about what Rufus had said earlier. And he felt that little bit of insecurity start to creep into his mind again. Unwanted memories of Caroline returned.

Caroline's love for him had been wild and unhealthy. It had been Rufus who had warned him to protect his heart but Melbourne had been taken by her cold beauty and jumped in with exuberance, never seeing the restlessness about Caroline that had been so obvious to others. He'd proposed marriage within a month of meeting her and married her 2 weeks later. Only after their honeymoon in Morocco did he realize the extent of her substance abuse issues. He'd confronted her and begged her to seek help. Her response had been to publicly cheat on him. It had been a humiliation that still made him wince: the current Lord Melbourne abandoned and cheated upon by his wife with a celebrity. The irony of his similar humiliation to that of his ancestor was not lost on him. Beautiful famous wives cheat on their kind-hearted titled husbands with equally famous men. Rufus had warned him to run when Melbourne had told him he'd met a model named Caroline Barrows. But he'd paid his cousin no heed. The pain had been unbearable. He'd taken suicidal missions hoping to end his misery in service to the crown. But he was safely delivered from every mission.

When Caroline had shown up on his doorstep begging for forgiveness, he'd taken her in if only to provide her with a safe haven. An unfortunate evening of drinking had led to passionless sex that resulted in a pregnancy. Caroline had hidden the pregnancy from Melbourne but when it finally became undeniable, Caroline revealed her intention to end it. Melbourne had convinced her to see it through, promising her that he would help her to overcome her demons. He set up therapy sessions, went to birthing classes with her, cooked her favorite meals and started converting the spare room in their flat into a baby boy's nursery. Sailboats. That was the theme they'd chosen. He still had the miniature sailboat he'd inelegantly cut out of balsa wood and meticulously painted.

Despite all his efforts, he saw that lost look in her eyes. It pained him to know that no matter how much he tried to bring happiness to her life, the light within her grew dimmer and dimmer even as their child grew within her.

Rufus had arrived with the police the night he lost his family. He had collapsed in his cousin's arms. He'd known Caro was finally at peace but he'd grieved for the life of the child he would never know. He'd felt guilty wondering if his insistence for Caroline to keep their child had ultimately caused her to kill herself and their unborn child. He'd felt robbed of fatherhood and had damned Caroline as he bellowed "Tristan", the name they had agreed upon for their son. He'd promised himself soon after their funeral that he would never love again.

Then his sovereign had requested his assistance and Victoria had entered his life. Victoria, with her bright, innocent cornflower blue eyes, dazzling smile and easy affection had come and his defenses had crumbled. Maybe Rufus was right, though. Was being someone's first love an assurance of everlasting love? His experience told him no. But his heart hoped otherwise.

"Let's go to Jeanine's for lunch," Victoria suggested, interrupting his thoughts and pulling him along after her.

20 minutes later they were standing in line to place their order when he heard Victoria gasp and her fingers claw into his arm. He was alarmed.

"What is it, Ma'am?" Melbourne asked, eyes darting back and forth but not seeing any imminent danger.

"Look! It's Rob Lowe!!! I read he lived here! Could you introduce me?" she whispered excitedly.

Melbourne rolled his eyes and relaxed his stance. "I don't know Rob Lowe. Perhaps you've mistaken me for Rufus."

She pulled down on his shoulder. "Of course I know you're not Rufus! But couldn't you pretend for just a minute? Oh! He's coming towards us! My hair is a mess! How do I look?"

"Rufus! I thought you'd be in Vancover," the actor said by way of greeting to Melbourne.

"I believe you've mistaken me for someone else," Melbourne responded formally. Victoria groaned in mock annoyance.

"My bad! You look just like Rufus Sewell, you know, he actor, except you're quite a bit taller," he said.

"Hello?" Victoria said hesitantly. "You're Rob Lowe, aren't you?" Melbourne saw that her eyes were glittering with excitement and her dimples were flashing. He was forgotten as the actor turned towards Victoria. Rob Lowe's eyes widened with interest.

"You're Victoria, aren't you?"

"You know me?" Victoria gushed.

Rob Lowe laughed. "My wife is a royal watcher. Of course I know who you are. You're even more beautiful in person."

Victoria blushed. "Oh, you're too kind."

"Are you guys staying for lunch? I'm solo today so we could share a table. I've already ordered and have a table outside."

Victoria enthusiastically agreed and took the actor's proffered hand as she mouthed, "the usual, Melbourne!".

The usual? Victoria had practically ordered every item on the menu. He had no idea what "the usual" at Jeanine's might be. Seeing Victoria walk away with an actor made his stomach churn.

He walked out to find them sitting next to each other, Victoria clearly taken with the handsome actor. She sat there with her chin in her hand, grinning up at him. Adoringly. That was her look for him, he thought indignantly.

He had to find another chair to pull up to the small table.

Rob introduced himself to Melbourne. "So you're Victoria's bodyguard."

Melbourne blinked. Bodyguard. That was how she had described him? Her Bodyguard?

"Yes, I am her bodyguard," he said woodenly. "Your usual will be here momentarily, Your Highness. I am going to walk the perimeter. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Lowe...Your Highness?"

Without waiting for a reply he stood up, put on his Persol sunglasses and stalked away.

Victoria was startled and opened her mouth to call out but Rob touched her hand and asked how she was adjusting to being sister to a ruling king. She glanced at Melbourne's retreating back and decided she would speak with Melbourne when he returned to eat his lunch.

Except Melbourne's lunch went cold as he kept distance between them. She looked over at him standing like an SAS agent, his hands clasped behind him, jaw clenched. She couldn't see his eyes but she imagined that they looked deadly cold. She just hoped he wasn't looking at her that way. She swallowed as she sent him a tentative smile. He did not react and she felt her mouth tremble.

"Does he always look like that?" Rob asked.

"Like what?" Victoria said absently.

"Like he's going to throw a knife at me or suck my blood? You see it, too, right? The resemblance to Rufus Sewell?"

"Hmmm, I suppose," she replied. She turned back to Rob.

"Listen, I've got to run," Rob said, "but I would love for you to come up for dinner at my place tomorrow night. Sheryl and I are having a few friends over for a casual barbecue."

Victoria looked at Melbourne. Rob followed her gaze.

"Your bodyguard is invited, too," Rob said easily while air-quoting the word bodyguard.

Victoria didn't deny or confirm anything.

"We'll be there," Victoria smiled. "What can we bring?"

"Nothing. Just yourselves. Think of it as a welcome to the neighborhood party!"

He reached across, kissed her on the cheek and left.

Melbourne remained at his post.

"How childish," Victoria muttered aloud.

She gathered her things, bagged Melbourne's cold food and walked towards Melbourne.

They walked in silence back to the beach, Melbourne a few steps behind her. When they reached their SUV, he reached out and opened the car door to the back seats. Her jaw dropped. Without looking at her, he stepped back so she could enter the vehicle. She felt her blood boiling. Not in passion but with anger.

She was beginning to think that relationships with men were far too complicated. Perhaps she swung the other way. She shook her head. No, she was head over heels with Melbourne. She giggled, thinking that she wasn't the slightest bit attracted to Kate or Harry's latest girlfriend.

_V - Hi, Rufus! Do u have a mo?_

_R - 4 my fave princess? Always._

_V - Your cousin is being an ass. We met Rob Lowe who thought William was u._

_R - Ahhh...he hates that but is used to it._

_V - Can I call u?_

_R - Give me 30 minutes._

_V - K. xo_

_R - smooch_

An hour later, she was sobbing into her pillow while Rufus tried to console her from British Columbia. Perhaps telling her about Melbourne's ill-fated marriage had been a bad idea.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Victoria!"

"Oh, but I did! I should have introduced him properly as my boyfriend...not as my bodyguard. He's more to me than my bodyguard. He is my everything. He must know that! How could he not? He is my heart's desire. I've waited my entire life for him and I tell him every chance I get!"

Rufus listened patiently if not somewhat wistfully. No woman had ever told him with any degree of sincerity that he was her heart's desire or that she had waited for him her entire life. It was romantic nonsense, wasn't it? No. Coming from Victoria it was a profession of love everlasting. He was envious of his cousin.

"Then, Your Highness," he mustered his best Lord M voice, "you must tell him what you have told me. You must let him see your heart and bare your soul to him."

"Rufus?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Please don't channel Lord M when speaking to me."

"Oh. I thought it might be helpful."

"It isn't. It's actually quite creepy."

Rufus let out a raucous laugh. "Go find the man you've dreamed about your entire life, sweet Princess."

"Love you," Victoria said and hung up.

"Love you, cousin", Rufus said to empty air.


	20. A Proposal Goes Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss and Make Up.

Victoria searched the house and grounds for Melbourne to no avail. She called out to Spencer who had been shadowing her ever since she had left the house looking for Melbourne.

“I’ve upset him,” she began to explain. Spencer put up his hand. “You don’t need to tell me your private business, Your Highness. But I do know where you will likely find him. Follow that path over there and just beyond the wall of bougainvillea you’ll find a stone building. He’ll be there.” 

She thanked him and ran up the graveled walk, past the wall of fuchsia bougainvillea and into a clearing that was shaded by fragrant eucalyptus trees. Dappled sunlight filtered through the trees keeping the area cool. 

She pulled on the latch of the heavy, carved wooden door. It was quite heavy and took all her strength to open it. Once inside, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but when she could see clearly again, she saw him.

Melbourne, head bent, kneeled at a double church kneeler in front of a beautiful tapestry depicting Mother and child.

She quietly sat a few feet away from him in a wooden pew wondering if he realized she'd entered.

Of course, Melbourne had heard someone struggling to open the door to the chapel and knew it was her before her sandals slapped on the cold stones of the floor. He did not rise wondering why she had come looking for him.

When they had arrived home, they'd walked away from each other without speaking. He had needed to think and went to the chapel where he had often gone to hide as a child or to seek quiet refuge when the entire clan was in summer residence.

As he sat lost in his thoughts, he'd come to realize that he'd been projecting Caro onto Victoria. He realized how badly it had been of him to think Victoria was anything like Caro. Caro had never meant him harm but her demons had been many and she had been unable to face them and in the process, hurt herself and all those who loved her.

Victoria had no such demons. In fact, no matter the adversity that she face, Victoria remained cheerful and determined. He admired and loved that about her. She made him smile with her innocent and loving nature. Victoria made him laugh until tears rolled down his face. Victoria made him feel alive and hopeful.

He knew in his soul that he would never love anyone as he loved Victoria and he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was meant to be the mother of his children. He didn’t know why he felt that way – he just did. But could she truly love him not having known anyone else?

As if she had read her thoughts she spoke out. 

"I know what she did," Victoria said briskly and then, more softly, "I would never do such a thing."

He smiled at her words. Taken straight out of the TV series, Victoria.

“If you proposed marriage, I would never break my vows to you.”

Too late, she realized she’d mentioned marriage. She hoped he didn’t think she wanted him to propose marriage…unless of course he wanted to propose marriage in which case she’d say yes. But what if he didn’t?

“You don’t have to,” she said, bringing her chin up.

He looked at her questioningly. 

“Marriage. You don’t have to propose marriage to me,” she said.

He cleared his throat. “I wasn’t planning to, at least not – “.

She interrupted him. “Rufus wants to marry me!”

How mortifying! He didn’t want to marry her! She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she forced herself to keep them from flowing.

She ran down the aisle of the chapel and out the front door.

As far as he knew, his cousin was in no hurry to marry again. He ran after her and found her sitting on a stone bench a few feet from the chapel entrance.

“He wants you, you know,” Melbourne said matter-of-factly.

“What?” she sputtered. This conversation was not going the way she had planned.

“Rufus told me. He said I needed to watch myself with you otherwise he was going to swoop in for the kill.”

“For the kill?” she yelped. “What does that mean?” 

“That he would ravish you for his own.”

She tilted her head and looked at him intently. He looked at her with aloofness.

“Are you serious, Lord M?”

“Do you want me to be serious?”

“I want us to stop these ridiculous games and I want us to talk about our feelings.”

“Then that is what you shall have. Go on,” he said.

She looked up at him. “I told you that I have waited for you my entire life. You love me for who I am. You make me feel whole and alive. You have never made me feel like I was broken or less than whole. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be looked down upon by all of England and European royalty as flawed and unworthy of marriage? It hurts. Terribly.” Her voice broke as tears started to flow. His heart broke as he listened. It took all his control not to run to her but he knew he had to let her finish.

“You have been understanding and gentle and loving ever more since I told you about myself. I understand if you don’t want to marry or have children with me but I don’t know how I could bear not being with you. You see, I cannot imagine my life without you going forward, my Lord.”

His green eyes swelled with unshed tears. He stood and opened his arms as she walked and then ran into them.

He lifted her off the ground, her arms wrapped around his neck and they both wept uncontrollably. 

"Oh, my sweet, darling love," he rasped. "I love you more than words can say. But I cannot propose marriage to you. You see – “.

“Oh, fuck,” Victoria sniffled. “Please don’t tell me that like a rook, you mate for life.”

He chuckled. “No, this is not a Brocket Hall scene. I cannot propose to you until I speak with your brother. I’m old-fashioned in many ways, my love, and in this regard, I will ask your brother’s permission.”

“You realize you’re taking the romance out of my proposal, don’t you?” she asked wistfully.

“You don’t want me to ask William for your hand in marriage?” Melbourne asked as he held her hands, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. He thought asking for her hand was romantic. But apparently, Victoria did not see it that way.

“It’s not very romantic,” she stated.

“Then what do you think of this?”

Before she could process what was happening, Melbourne lowered himself to one knee and looked up at her, green eyes glittering in the light filtering in through the tree’s foliage.

“Victoria Diana Alice? Would you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me? Of waking in my arms every morning of every day? Of making beautiful babies? Will you marry me, my love?”

She stared at him. Speechless. He was proposing marriage to her!

“You’re not teasing, Lord M?”

“Oh, my love. I have never been more serious about anything than right now. I want to marry you and be your husband.”

She smiled radiantly and nodded her head. “Yes, oh, yes, my Lord M! I will marry you.”

He stood and swung her around, her legs flying behind her as she squealed and he laughed, the fine lines of his eyes crinkling.

________

They made love there, in that clearing. A sweet, gentle joining unlike anything they'd experienced before. He'd spilled his seed inside her again, playing with fire and knowing he could be fathering a child on the love of his life. The thought kept him unbelievably hard and Victoria sensed it right away. 

"Again," she ordered. This time, she turned her back to him and raised her bottom to him. She looked over her shoulder to see him stroking his large, heavy cock. She never tired watching him coax his rod to greater lengths. The tip was shiny and bulbous and too tempting to leave alone. Victoria changed positions and Melbourne found himself being sucked by Victoria's wet mouth. He'd never known any woman to have such enthusiasm for his cock. Many women had complained that he was too big. But Victoria never complained and seemed to relish his long staff. He groaned as she took him deeply. His hand tangled in her hair as she looked up at him while she took every inch of him. He was so close but he didn't want to come in her mouth. He pulled out and she mewled in protest.

He flipped her back and quickly position himself behind her. He was not going to last long. Gently grabbing her around the waist, he entered her from behind and he felt her wet folds suck him in and close tightly around him. They groaned in unison as her body adjusted to the length and breadth of him. Slowly, as earlier, they made love. Sighing. Laughing as they changed positions yet again so that Victoria could straddle his lap. This was turning out to be one of their favorite positions as they had discovered early on variations that made it easy for them both to view his cock sliding in and out of her. It was incredibly erotic for them seeing his shiny rod disappearing inside of her time and time again. He slid out and raised her legs up in the air to plunge in and out of her excruciatingly slowly. Victoria was now begging him to take her harder and faster. He refused at first, torturing her with the thickness of his rod. But she continued begging. Panting. Demanding that he fuck her hard and fast. He finally obliged, gripping her tight to him as he set a maddening pace for them. She played with her nipples as her other hand reached between them to play with her round nub. She sucked in her breath as she felt him harden even more inside her. He was going to going to spill in her and she met his every stroke. Her breasts were rolling back and forth and the sight of them slapping back and forth sent him over the edge. He grabbed her bottom and yelled her name out loud as his cock exploded and he fell over her, almost weeping into her neck. She wrapped her legs around him, desperate to finish with him. He knew she hadn't come yet and immediately reached between them to coax her nub as he continued to thrust inside her. He felt Victoria's body stiffen and heard the deep keening sound coming from her throat. Melbourne watched her face as she came. Her eyes flew open, glassy and seemingly unseeing. Except that she called his name. William. Lord M. She bucked her hips and he held on as she came in wave after wave. Her breasts were wildly sloshing to and fro. He pushed her generous breasts together, put his mouth over both of her long nipples and he sucked. Her whole body stiffened in its final release and as she went limp she sighed, "Lord M".

He answered, "Yes, my Love?"

"You are my heart's desire and I love you," she said in labored whisper.

"You are my life and I love you," he whispered back.


	21. Wails and Sobs Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gut-wrenching grief from Victoria and Kate.
> 
> Reading this for the first time?
> 
> You should know that in this modern AU these are the main characters:
> 
> Princess Victoria of Wales, William's and Harry's fictional younger sister
> 
> William Melbourne (Lamb), current title holder and descendant of Prime Minister Lord Melbourne; Victoria's bodyguard
> 
> William and Kate - now current monarchs
> 
> Rufus Sewell- some of the characters happen to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update:  
> **  
> I added a short section to the end of this chapter covering a conversation between Lord M and Victoria after her crying JAG.  
> **
> 
> My Vicbourne friends: like many of you, I am gut-wrenched over the developments at Victoria ITV and the inevitable path Lord M's life has taken.
> 
> I've decided to deal with my grief by writing this tongue-in-cheek treatment of our grief through "Kate and Victoria".
> 
> I love Rufus Sewell and everything he put into making Lord M the character we all grew to admire and adore and let's be honest, obsess over.
> 
> -RS317  
> xoxo

***********SPOILERS

THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SEASON 2, EPISODE 3

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
***********  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

She was sobbing, heart-wrenching guttural cries.

"But, my love, you knew this was coming! It is historical fact!" Melbourne said, stupified by Victoria's reaction.

"I know, I know! But why? They are perfect for each other! He was her mentor and so gentle! And so debonair and gorgeous. Even ill, he was still so dashing. Oh, I cannot bear it!"

She fell back onto the couch, rewinding the last 10 minutes of Victoria, fresh tears streaming down her already blotchy face. Tissues were crumpled in her hands as she hiccupped.

"Noooooo!" she wailed. "Oh, my dear Lord M!"

"Yes?" Melbourne replied.

"Not you! HIM!" she yelled while shakily pointing to the TV.

"I'm practically him!" Melbourne yelled back.

Victoria ignored him and continued to weep.

Melbourne's phone rang. It was King William.

"Sir," Melbourne said formally as he ran his hand through his curls.

"Dispense with the "sir", permanently. We're practically brothers now," William admonished him.

"What can I do for you?" Melbourne asked.

Victoria screamed at the TV.

"Good Lord! Is Victoria as hysterical as Kate over Lord M's imminent death? Kate's been crying for the last 3 hours! Been rewinding the last 10 minutes and constantly checking Daisy Goodwin's Twitter feed. She's scaring the children and entire household!"

"It's the same situation here. I'm afraid I may have made a mistake pulling strings to get that the UK feed. Victoria's going to make herself sick."

"Oh, we are beyond that here. Kate has thrown up twice and is laying on the couch as if I had just died," William laughed. "Well, I would assume she would be at least half as distraught were I to die."

Melbourne snickered and then lowered his voice. "They do realize that Victoria and Melbourne never actually got together and that Victoria and Albert married?"

"I would assume so," the King replied. "They are acting as if this show was a complete fabrication. Kate goes on and on about Vicbourne and rooks and the Windsor uniform and glasshouses and orchids and terrible Albert."

"What are they doing now?" Melbourne asked as he saw Victoria furiously messaging on her phone. Suddenly, Kate's ravaged face appeared on their big screen television. 

"Oh, shit. And now we get to hear them in stereo," the King groaned.

Seconds later, a familiar raspy voice entered the fray. "Ahhh, Victoria! And oh! Your Majesty! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

His cheerful smile cast on the big screen turned to a grimace and his eyes widened as both women started sobbing and yelling at him, expressing their grief.

"But Lord M doesn't marry Queen Victoria! My fault? What do you mean I should have kissed her since I was dying anyway? That's not how it was written! I should have boffed her in Season 1? But that didn't happen. I am not laughing at you, your Majesty. Uh, Kate. Well, I can't help that they cast me for the role. Well, thank you. I am flattered that you want to er, have your way...with me. To fuck me, you say? Yes, Your Majesty. I do know that is another word for the sex act. Is King William there?"

King William and Melbourne glared and walked into the view of the cameras. Rufus winced when he saw his sovereign and cousin.

"Oh, you mean to fuck Lord M, not me. What do you mean why do I look wounded? Yes, yes...you are both in love with Lord Lust."

Rufus had started to sweat and thought, "Oh my God. I'm going to be arrested for speaking to the Queen of England like this." He darted looks to the men who were glaring at Rufus as if this was entirely his fault. 

"Yes, I will let Daisy know how unhappy you are. Tweet that I had this conversation with you? No, I don't think that would be wise. And yes, I suppose my comment about having a latte in the airport was cheeky. Well, I don't REALLY know when he dies in the show. I don't know why they didn't wait until, well, actually I wasn't available because of - yes, evil Nazis. Yes, I can understand the appeal of the Windsor uniform but I simply can't wear it for The Man in The High Castle."

Melbourne and the King guffawed loudly enough for Rufus to hear. He tried to get their attention again but Victoria and Kate continued their tirade.

"Of course I feel bad that millions of women have broken hearts today and yes - I, well Albert married her! Of course they are having sex! They're married!  
Kissing her at Brocket Hall wasn't in the script. Victoria couldn't straddle Lord M in his disarray! I should have snuck into her rooms and taken her virginity? Yes, well, rooks are human swindlers but he - . I'm sorry you feel that I lied to the Queen about my feelings. I mean, that Melbourne lied. He was doing his duty to the crown. No, Victoria would have been dead before World War II started. I wasn't being sarcastic. Alternative universe? Yes, I know TMITHC is an alternative reality. Honestly, I doubt Queen Victoria will be appearing with John Smith."

Rufus was looking wild-eyed and desperate for an intervention.

"Melbourne!" he cried out.

Melbourne and the King were laughing so hard they were bent over crying.

Suddenly the women stood and ran from their respective perches. All three men heard them wretching.

"I know why Catherine is vomiting,' William said. "But what's wrong with my sister, Melbourne?"

"I told you she was going to make herself sick with all that crying. And there she goes again. My poor love." he lamented somewhat half-heartedly.

The King and Rufus exchanged a look.

Melbourne excused himself to check on Victoria. 

The two remaining men laughed.

"He's clueless," the King mused. 

"It would seem so," Rufus agreed.

~~~~~~~~☆

It was quiet in the house again. Television off, finally. The only sound was the slow, steady breaths Victoria took as she sat snuggled on Melbourne's lap as he spoke soothingly to her. Every once in a while, the tears started afresh, followed by her hiccups.

"Victoria, you couldn't be more wrong about my feelings regarding Queen Victoria and Lord Melbourne. I do believe, in the context of Daisy Goodwin's portrayal of their relationship, that they had a love that transcended the physical."

"I was so upset when she gave up so easily after Brocket Hall. I never would have taken no for an answer. They were so perfect. HE was so perfect."

"But don't you see that Daisy wrote Lord Melbourne to be perfect? None of us is perfect and I can guarantee that my ancestor was not on the least bit perfect himself. But Daisy romanticized him and Rufus played him splendidly."

"Rufus modeled him after you," she reminded him. "Does that mean you're perfect?"

"You know it doesn't," he replied. 

"I think I'm in love with him," she admitted.

Melbourne stroked her arm with his fingers. "Who, Rufus?" he asked absently.

"Rufus?!? No! Of course not. That ship has sailed. I'm in love with Lord M," she sat up and looked up at his beautiful face. "You are so like him."

"I tried to tell you that. But, you were yelling that I wasn't Lord M while pointing to the screen."

"Did I? I don't remember. I'm grief-stricken. Do you know what would make me feel better, my own Lord M?"

He raised a brow. "Let me guess. A sandwich, Ma'am?"

She snorted. "No. This." 

She whispered in his ear as she took his hand and placed it between her legs.

He growled. "Ma'am, I would be more than happy to oblige."

And that's exactly what Lord M did for the next few hours.


	22. Melbourne Stirs Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pinch leads to an accidental spanking which leads to other things in the kitchen. 
> 
> The Royal Siblings plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters got a little off when I added the previous chapter as a balm to the heartbreaking Episode 3 of Season 2 Victoria.
> 
> This chapter, "Melbourne Stirs Things Up" actually happens 2 weeks before Victoria's and Kate's hysterical interrogation in Chapter 21.

\--Two Weeks Earlier--

Melbourne was making a Bolognese sauce and pot roast was slow cooking in the oven when Victoria walked into the kitchen. Large mason jars lined up the counter.

"Are you looking at Pinterest again, my Lord?" she teased.

His cheeks reddened. "No, Ma'am. I just felt like making some of my sauce to drop off at the Lowe's home. Sheryl loved my stuffed eggplant".

"When did she have your stuffed eggplant?"

"The day after I sent over my bragioli," he answered.

"Can she not cook?" Victoria sputtered in mild irritation remembering how she had wanted more of Lord M's succulently stuffed flank steak but there had been no more to have. Now she knew why.

"You mean like you?" Melbourne asked innocently. They both knew Victoria could barely boil an egg.

She pinched him at his side. She saw his nostrils flare but did not see his hand come down before it smacked her on her round bottom.

Her eyes watered and widened and her jaw dropped.

"You spanked me!" she said in astonishment as she reached back and soothed the left cheek of her bottom.

"I did," he said with some surprise at his own action. He made to apologize but then watched in fascination at Victoria's reaction.

She moved away from him and went to stand facing the kitchen table. Once there, she lifted the back hem of her dress and moved her panties to the side so that her right cheek was exposed to him.

Melbourne stopped stirring his sauce while his shaft started stirring instead.

"Do it again," she commanded. "Harder."

Without hesitation, Melbourne came up behind her, reached around to palm her left breast, and then smacked her right buttock cheek. His hand smarted. She moaned.

He whispered into her ear, "You like that, Ma'am?"

She panted, "Oh, my Lord...I have just gushed."

He reached between her legs and felt the hot, soaked center of Victoria. With his other hand, he released his throbbing shaft and stroked it. It only took a few seconds before he was ready. Lowering her panties to her ankles, he spread her thighs and slightly lifted her bottom before guiding his thickness inside of her slick folds. She gasped as he pushed her thighs back together and started slowing thrusting. She fell over the table sending dishes crashing to the floor. Melbourne leaned over to suck at her neck, his 5 o'clock shadow grazing her skin. She met his thrusts and loved the feel of his warm body covering hers. He needed to feel her breasts so he swept his hands up under her torso to take hold of her. He loved every inch of her body but her generous breasts were like his own personal pillows and he loved cradling them.

He whispered sweet nothings and naughty little phrases into her ear which sent a torrent of wetness between her legs. She was so wet that he had to concentrate on not sliding out of her fully. As Melbourne increased the rhythm of his thrusts, she reached between her legs and found her swollen bud.

Her moans turned to high pitched gasps as he released her breasts to pull her hair and gain access to her mouth. They kissed deeply as Melbourne's cock plied her dripping center.

"I want to see your face," she implored.

Melbourne complied by withdrawing and flipping her over onto the table. He immediately impaled her with his cock. His breathing quickened as he saw the twin globes of her breasts churning over her small chest.

He yelled and then furiously started to pound into her as she cried out and clawed at the wooden table.

"Look at me," he commanded hoarsely.

She did, with her blue eyes opened wide. He grabbed her hips and and arched back as his cock hardened even more. She knew when she felt that sudden change in him that he was near. She raised her hips as her core gripped him, and together they moved in a frenzied taking that had them both calling out each other's names. As Melbourne's cock began to release his seed, she felt a sensation deep within her that she'd never felt before. Her orgasm was not from her bud but deep inside as she gripped Lord M's shaft like a vise.

She was near hysteria as Lord M's eyes grew wide with shock for he felt himself hardening again. His jaw dropped and a new sheen of sweat broke out over his body as yelled, "Oh, fuck! VICTORIA!". He spurted streams of his cum into her.

Victoria wrapped her legs around him and rammed her center against his crotch as she came in a double orgasm. Her hips were wildly pumping as Lord M kept her from flying off the table. She was sobbing from the feeling, her nails digging into Melbourne's biceps. He leaned over and licked a tear from the side of her mouth. As her body seized with her final shudder so too did Melbourne and they, for a moment in time, were frozen in their passion.

As their bodies relaxed, Melbourne gently slid with her to the floor. She lay on him, both of them breathing heavily. Satiated. Laughing a little.

"Oh, my, Lord M. Was it good for you?" she gasped.

"You know it was, Ma'am," he replied gruffly. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Perhaps, but at least you will die with a smile on your face," she said.

"Lord M," she said slowly, "your sauce is burning."

He replied, "I hear the takeout around here is quite good."

She giggled. "Nap...then we must call William, and Harry."

~~~~~~~~☆

They called William and Harry first. They had both been nervous given the last communication with the King had been the revelation that they were sleeping together... without protection. Victoria wished she hadn't blurted that bit out to Kate but it was too late to take it back. King William had made his displeasure evident. Not because of pregnancy but because of the scandal that would follow Victoria. For inexplicable reasons, Victoria did not worry and insisted that come what may, everything would be fine. Melbourne fretted for Victoria but she asked him to trust her in this.

When the brothers saw Melbourne and Victoria together on the video conference they were not sure what to expect. But, Melbourne had spoken with such sincerity and eloquence that both brothers were physically moved. With brimming eyes and reddened noses, they punched each other on the shoulders and fist bumped after Melbourne asked his sovereign for Victoria's hand in marriage.

Victoria snorted in feigned disgust, "This isn't a rugby match, for goodness sakes!"

"We'd give you a smooch and bear hug if we could," Harry laughed.

William put his arm around his younger brother and then looked at Victoria. "We are so happy for you, little one. For you to be marrying Melbourne is well, I'm speechless really. You are perfect together. Mummy would be crying with joy."

Tears welled up in Victoria's eyes at the mention of their mother. Victoria's new journey would be bittersweet without her mother's presence and love at her side.

"Kate knows?" William asked, interrupting Victoria's thoughts. He saw her nod. "Good. Then we have details to attend to. I will not interfere but I must insist on a royal wedding. You have been out of the public eye for too long, Vic, and deserve all the pomp and circumstance befitting a royal princess's wedding.'

"When do you plan to marry?" asked Harry.

"The second weekend of July next year," replied Melbourne.

"I don't know where yet. I just don't need it to be as grand as yours or Mummy's and Father's," Victoria added.

"Well, it will be a state affair so will need to be big enough for everyone," William stated. "I'll have my secretary get in touch withyou later this week. It's less than a year away so we need to start arrangements now. Kate will coordinate from here."

"But she's ill and pregnant! You can't possibly expect her to help plan my wedding!"

The brothers looked at each other. "Camilla?"

Victoria crossed her arms. "Absolutely not."

"Kate's mother then?" William suggested.

"Perfect! And perhaps Pippa and Emma and Harriet!"

"What about me?" Kate had walked into view of the camera. "I won't feel so poorly in a few months."

"Sweetheart, you're going to be sick for months!" William interjected. His queen looked glum.

"And Vic? You'll have to decide on where you want to get married. Westminster Abbey, St. Paul's Cathedral, St., George's Chapel, er - where else?" Harry asked of no one in particular.

"Oh, my God," Victoria muttered. "I don't know. I never thought about getting married. St. Paul's Cathedral is much too grandiose, I think. And between our parents' ill-fated marriage and Uncle Andrew's marriage to Sarah, well, I'm leaning against the Abbey. Perhaps St. George's Chapel? Would it be permissible for Lord M to wear the Windsor Uniform?"

"Ma'am!" Melbourne winced. "Really? The Court Uniform? That's hardly appropriate!"

Kate clapped her hands. "It is MORE than appropriate! Can you imagine how Melbourne will fill out that uniform? His broad chest tapering to a "V" at his waist. With his height and his built, he'll wear it better than Rufus!"

Both women sighed. "Rufus wore it well," Victoria said dreamily. "Sooo very well."

"Careful," Melbourne said sarcastically. "I believe I detect drooling."

Harry howled with laughter.

"And what of your gown? Can you fly home so that we can have a look at designers and such?" Kate asked.

Victoria explained that she couldn't possibly leave until December and assured Kate she'd find a gown in America.

"Will, may I ask a question?"

The King looked at Melbourne and told him to ahead.

"You mentioned a state wedding. Would it be too much to ask for Victoria and I to have a more intimate wedding? Family and friends? I understand we'd have to have some dignitaries and foreign royals but we had discussed and hoped to avoid having heads-of-state in attendance."

"Is that what you want?" The King looked to his sister.

"We'd much prefer it they way Lord M described."

"You really call him Lord M?" Harry asked with a smirk, completely changing the topic at hand.

"What of it?" Victoria asked? "He IS Lord M!"

"I know but how do you not get him mixed up with Rufus?"

"I know how she does it," Kate giggled.

Melbourne cleared his throat. He was used to it but having Rufus' name come up so frequently even when talking with members of the Royal Family would become tiresome. He hoped that his cousin would be in attendance and they'd get their fill of him then.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Oh, stop it, Harry," cried Victoria. "You're being deliberately obnoxious."

"I hate to break up this conversation, but we need to get to bed. Why you called in the middle of the night is beyond me. Nevertheless, we are thrilled for you both," William said with a yawn. "One more thing. Melbourne - I distinctly remember asking you NOT to sleep with my sister. Since you've gone and done that, would you take care not to get her with child before the wedding?"

"WILL!" Victoria screeched in mortification. Kate gasped in embarrassment. Harry choked on his laughter and Melbourne blushed to the roots of his hair. He could not think of a response to that.

"William Arthur Philip Louis!" Victoria said imperiously. Her brother's head snapped up. "If I become pregnant it will not be Lord M's fault. He has repeatedly implored for us to take precautions. I won't allow it. I will not use birth control."

Harry stage whispered. "Why on earth not? Did she become Catholic whilst in America?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Just leave them alone. It's late. We need to get sleep."

They finally said their goodbyes and it was suddenly quiet between Victoria and Melbourne.

"Ma'am, if you do become pregnant, you know I will be by your side."

She looked at her fiance tenderly and reached up to stroke his cheek. "I know, Lord M...I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help Lord M decided on ring:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a2/c5/bc/a2c5bcd0be8d5d5accb0b6b2e46f5c5b.jpg
> 
> or
> 
> this: https://www.jordanjewellery.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/delicate-lily-ring-art-deco-flower-ring-rose-gold-engagement-delicate-lily-ring-13.jpg


	23. Petruchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melbourne's favorite cousin returns.

"Good morning, my love," Melbourne whispered.

"Mmmmm, mmmm, hmmmm," Victoria responded, clearly still sleepy.

"It's almost half past eight. We need to be at the nursery by 10 o'clock," he reminded her.

Victoria let out a long, loud yawn. "I'm so tired!"

"You cried almost half the night. I told you to stop watching those youtube videos and itv clips. You threw up 3 times with all your crying!"

"I know...but I just couldn't stop! I think I shall be distraught forever," she wailed.

"Oh, please, I beg of you, do not start crying again!" Melbourne pleaded. "You do realize, don't you, that had our ancestors married, we wouldn't be here? In love and planning our life together? We would not exist."

"Hmmm, I'd never thought of it that way," Victoria said. "Now that you've mentioned it, well, I rather like being alive! It's just a beautiful love story!"

"It didn't happen," he reminded her.

"It depends on which version you believe and I choose to believe Daisy Goodwin's version," Victoria said, as she stood to wash up and get dressed.

"Do you feel better now? Because I'm going to go downstairs and make you some chocolate hazelnut oatmeal with - "

Before he could finish, Victoria lunged out of bed and sprinted for the bathroom where Melbourne heard her retching for the 4th time since the evening before. He felt a buzzing between his ears. The King was going to have his head.

He got up from the bed and padded to the bathroom where Victoria sat on the side of the tub, breathing erratically and looking haggard.

"I don't understand, Lord M," she began wearily. "We ate exactly the same meals yesterday yet I am the only one throwing up! And before you say anything about me crying so hard I've made myself sick, I haven't cried since I've been awake."

Melbourne brought her a cool wash cloth and looked at her with concern. "Ma'am, when did you have your last period?"

"I don't know...a month ago? Wait. Two months ago? I don't know. I'm irregular so I never really pay attention. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just wondering if that might be why you feel sick."

"I don't know. But I think I will just have some tea and crackers for breakfast today."

Melbourne's stomach churned. She never ate tea and crackers.

"Go on downstairs. I'm fine. I'll call out if I need help," Victoria assured him.

Victoria arrived downstairs 30 minutes later looking marginally better than when she had woken up.

"How are you feeling?" Melbourne asked, looking up from his coffee.

Victoria smiled taking in the wet curls of his hair and his long fingers nursing the cup of coffee in his hands. How she loved grasping his curls and the things he did to her body with his long fingered hands. Victoria shuddrered. 

"Much better! Although, I look like death warmed over. You're right...all that crying has made me feel icky."

"Icky?"

"Yes, icky."

"You sound like an American," he said.

"Is that bad?"

"When you're a Princess of Great Britain..." he didn't finish his sentence.

Victoria raised a delicate a brow. "Why Lord M, I do believe you are a snob!"

"I am not," he said stiffly. "I just believe in decorum."

Victoria let out an inelegant snort and reached between his legs and stroked his hardening shaft. "I do believe that your decorum would fly out the window if I asked you to spank me again."

Blushing, he quickly changed the subject. "Toasted bagels with lox and cream cheese, then we must go," as he walked away from Victoria and her wandering hand. 

Victoria pursed her lips and looked at him consideringly. Something was bothering Melbourne but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She bit into her bagel (which is so much better than a cracker or oatmeal...of any kind, she thought). She'd figure it out eventually.

~~~~~~~~

They stood staring at the blossom of the Diana Victoria Tuberose. Creamy white with delicate pink edging on its ruffled edges. The scent was intoxicating but not cloying as most Tuberose blossoms smelled.

"It's exquisite," Victoria sniffed. "Perfect."

Jonathan, the head botanist, agreed. "Your Highness, the ruffled edges are unusual. They look so delicate and yet are sturdy. I've never seen anything quite like it. He glanced at Melbourne. "Most Tuberose flowers have even edges on their petals. This new variety is unique."

"One hundred bloomed today and we expect those stems to be in full bloom within 3 days. The other several hundred will start blooming next week by our calculations."

Melbourne surveyed the landscape of the nursery. This was an enormous operation and it had been Victoria's vision and planning that was seeing this undertaking to fruition 

He looked at her as she spoke with her employees and fellow scientists. She was extremely confident and knowledgeable as she made notes and gave observations. It was obvious to him that her employees and colleagues held her in high regard. It was also obvious to him that they were unaware of her condition. One would never know how her speech slurred with fatigue or how she had difficulty with appropriate social cues. It was a wonder that the press had never caught wind of her diagnosis. He was grateful that she had been protected from that kind of gross scrutiny. He worried how things might change with their impending wedding being made into such a public exhibition. Victoria did not seem worried...about anything.

He suddenly realized that Victoria was staring at him with wide blue eyes while the others surrounding her spoke. There was a little tilt to her head and a slight smile at her lips. He caught his breath. How he loved her and the feelings she brought out in him. 

He smiled and she grinned, her dimples flashing. 

After work, Melbourne grilled salmon for dinner while Victoria played piano. He loved when she played. She was conservatory-trained and performed as if she'd never stopped practicing. Today, she was tackling Liszt, a challenge for most, and quite the feat with her petite hands.

He sat on the terrace, drinking a glass of chardonnay, thinking of his future with Victoria, when he realized the music had stopped. Through the large doors of the great hall, he looked into the kitchen where he saw Victoria pouring herself a glass of wine. Without thinking he sprinted towards her and barely was able to take the glass from her and pour its contents down the drain before she took a sip.

Victoria looked at him in dismay. "Lord M! What are you doing?"

While dispensing with the rest of the wine down the drain, he explained. "Bad batch. It's over-formented i think. The whole case, I would assume."

Victoria's brows furrowed. "Yes, but we shared a bottle last week and it was delicious!"

Melbourne prevaricated. "I left the whole case out on the kitchen terrace and only brought it in this morning. I think the heat ruined the lot."

"Oh. Then we must remember to bring them into the house and put them in the wine fridge next time. That was careless of us. I'll go set the table. I'd love a hibiscus mojito instead if it's not too much trouble," she requested.

Melbourne grimaced inwardly as he smiled and began to gather ingredients for her drink.

"No-jito for you," Melbourne under his breath as he made an alcohol-free mojito for Victoria.

As they sat for dinner, Victoria commented on how smooth her mojito had been. "I didn't detect any alcohol which is dangerous as I believe I could drink an entire pitcher."

"It's a new rum, my love. Very smooth indeed," he lied. 

Following dinner, they agreed to sleep. Truly sleep. As he spooned her, he felt his member stir.

"Lord M," she murmured drowsily. "I thought we agreed. Sleep. We both need sleep. "

"Yes, Ma'am. I know. I truly cannot help how my body reacts to you." He shifted and moved his shaft so that it lay between the back of her thighs. 

He kissed the nape of her neck. "Good night, my love."

Victoria let out a delicate snore in response.

~~~~~~~~

Victoria woke up early and stood on her bedroom balcony watching the morning sun cast its rays across the Pacific.

A movement below caught her eyes and she squealed in delight. She ran out of the room and tore down the stairs as if it was Christmas morning. Out the back terrace doors, the object of her excitement opened his arms in surprise.

She jumped into them, wrapping her legs around his waist. He twirled her around, shocked and happy by her response yet feeling depressingly sad.

Victoria was bestowing a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips when Melbourne loudly uttered, "Could you both please think of another way to greet each other?"

"Oh, Lord M! Look who has come to visit!" She smiled up at Melbourne who was frowning darkly from her bedroom terrace.

"Hullo, Cuz! Thought I'd come visit my two most favorite people." Rufus was smiling, his hair a ruffled mess, his torso covered by a ruffled white blouse and his long legs were covered in fishnet hose. A plaid mini skirt and heeled boots completed his ensemble. Petruchio, eye makeup and all, was practically making love to to his fiancee. 

Victoria was starting to lose her hold around Rufus' waist. She pulled herself up and Rufus grabbed her bottom tighter. He let out a groan.

"Oh!" Victoria exclaimed. She whispered into his ear very matter of factly, "You're aroused!"

She unfurled her legs from him and he slowly released her. Her body dragged down his. "Yes...it would seem so. Stand in front of me so Melbourne doesn't notice."

Victoria looked down and grinned impishly. "It would be hard to hide that! And Rufus, if I was not madly in love with Melbourne, I'd be all over you."

Rufus rolled his eyes back into head as he used all his concentration to ignore Victoria's effect on him. "Does that mean you've changed your mind and believe my cousin and I to be equally endowed?"

"I honestly don't know. Melbourne is very generously endowed."

"I would prefer you not discuss my endowment with anyone, Victoria," Melbourne said brusquely. 

"He's always had the hearing of a bat," Rufus said.

Melbourne stood there now, with thunder on his face. Rufus instinctively reached protectively for Victoria and accidentally grabbed a breast. Her nipple, hardened by the cool morning air, burned into his palm. She backed up into him and naturally, Rufus started to become aroused again.

He thought to surprise Victoria arriving in his wedding attire from Taming of the Shrew but he truly had not anticipated her reaction or his own to her. 

"Would you kindly release my fiancee's breast?" Melbourne's question was more of a demand than a request. 

Rufus let go and Victoria ran to Melbourne. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him imploringly. "Oh, Lord M! You must stop this! Have you no confidence in my feelings for you?"

"Me, stop?" He was offended. "It's you two who can't seem to keep your hands off of each other! You must learn to control whatever feelings you have for Rufus! Can you imagine the scandal were the press ever to photograph you as I saw you two just now?"'

"I adore Rufus and I adore his characters but I don't love him! That is the difference, my Lord. I love you and only you. As for the press, I've never paid them heed." She reached up and brought his mouth down to hers for a searing kids.

Melbourne bent down slightly and picked up Victoria, there mouths never leaving each other.

Rufus looked after them wistfully. "Don't mind me...I'll just wait here and play with myself!"

Victoria giggled against Melbourne's lips. "I will have you over Petruchio any morning, my Lord."

They made quick, hot love in Melbourne's room. He took her fast against the door and as they sank to the floor, he made her climax again with his mouth.

"Oh, Lord M," she sighed. "You make my toes curl."

He chuckled. "I believe that is the nicest compliment you've ever given me. Now, come. Let's get up. I'll make breakfast for you and Rufus."

"Against my better judgement, but because he's your only choice, Rufus is taking you for a special showing of wedding gown options. He arranged it all. Spencer and his men will be your detail today." 

Victoria's shined. "You arranged this. For me? Thank you, Lord M." She reached up to kiss him on the cheek before padding across the hallway to her own room.

~~~~~~~~

Downstairs, Rufus had removed most of his makeup and changed into jeans and a dark gray v-neck t-shirt.

Melbourne was wearing the same outfit. They stared at each other and then laughed.

"About earlier," Melbourne started. "I know you mean no harm but is it too much to ask that you keep your hands off of my future wife?"

Rufus sputtered. "I opened my arms for a hug! She startled me when she jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my hips! I do believe I told you to keep her from being so, er, demonstrative with me.."

Melbourne sighed. "She's impulsive and you know how she loves Petruchio. She and even the Duchess Kate are hot for Petruchio. I don't understand the attraction. At any rate, I'm sure she didn't realize you'd grow a hard-on."

Rufus blushed. "You saw."

"Yeah...hard to miss your tented mini skirt."

Well, you need to have a talk with her. It actually hurts my heart when she's so sweet and lovely and sexually aroused by me and I know I can't possibly have her." 

Melbourne snorted. "She's reacting to your acting."

"And you're boring," Rufus countered.

"You're Peter Pan," Melbourne muttered 

"I bet I could make her fly," Rufus said.

Melbourne smirked, "Your flight is grounded."

Victoria stopped short as the two men came into view. They looked like twins. She was glad they were speaking until she heard them trading insults.

It was going to be an interesting visit.


End file.
